


For Life ||EXO D.O||

by Suchen2221



Series: My World Series [1]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Kidnapping, Mentioned Mark Tuan, Music Video: Lotto (EXO), OT12 (EXO), OT9 (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 41,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchen2221/pseuds/Suchen2221
Summary: When a doctor who has never dated comes across with a Idol Group and falls for her mother's bias. Will things work out for them in the way they wanted?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jongdae | Chen/Original Female Character(s), Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Original Female Character(s)
Series: My World Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016907
Kudos: 1





	1. For Life ||EXO D.O||

**Author's Note:**

> When a doctor who has never dated comes across with a Idol Group and falls for her mother's bias. Will things work out for them in the way they wanted?

You and Me are bound to be Forever but does Forever exist?

Ji Hye Joo a doctor in a famous hospital of Korea, a girl who never encountered with men in her life. How will be her reaction when she meets two men of the famous groups in her life?

Read more to know more

.

.

.

An EXO D.O Fan fiction

( Book 1 of the My World series)

Dear Readers

This is my first time writing a fanfiction. So please bare me with my grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. 

Please do support this story and comment your views 

So my bias in EXO is Chen. But I made up my mind to write my fanfiction for D.O. because I kinda miss him so much. 

So I will update this story once in two weeks (Special updates will be given if I get a break)

NO COPYING OR STEALING MY WORKS!!

Order of the books of the My World series:

1). D.O ( The one which you are reading now)

2).Xiumin

3). Chanyeol

4). Lay

5). Suho

6). Baekhyun

7). Sehun

8). Tao 

9). Kai

10). Luhan

11). A). Kris 1

11). B). Kris 2

Have fun and enjoy reading this story

Started: 2019/08/14

Ended: 2020/05/30


	2. The Beginning

[Timeline:Monster Era]  
Hye Joo's POV:

"Save my daughter, please" Her mother cried. That man doesn't seem to hear her cries. The girl is bleeding from the wounds she had in her body. Slowly her breathing gets slow and hard. But the man continues to beat the child up. The lady continues to cry for help and ....slowly the breathing stops.....

I woke up from the bad dream I had this morning. Beads of sweats formed in my forehead. Breathing heavily and panting. The alarm strikes and wakes me up reminding me that I had to go for my work. "Oh God!" I groan as I woke up from my bed. By the way let me introduce myself

I am Ji Hye Joo, A girl who managed to live for 22 years in this cruel world. I work as a general surgeon in Seoul National Hospital. Well you can define me as whatever you want. Because I don't care about what people thinks about me and this is my speciality. 

I am a person who doesn't believe in love. Not until my stepfather left my mother so cruelly and harshly in front of everyone to marry another girl just for money. It's actually my mother left my stepfather. From that incident, I just became a strong opposer of love and lust. Just this world runs on money is my logic. I really had to work my ass hard of like anything to be in this position I am in now. Heaven knows how many sleepless nights I endured to bring my family economy to a stability. And I will never let anybody to crush it down. 

While thinking of the way I came through , I looked at the clock. " Shit! I'm running late for my job" I exclaimed and ran to the bathroom. 

I got ready and was waiting for my breakfast on my dining table when suddenly my assist called me up.  
" Hello Ji Hye Joo speaking"  
" Hello Doctor it's So Young here" 

So Young, my intern assistant for this year and my junior for nearly three years, is the best friend in my hospital and the only friend I ever know. Coming to the situation, I jerked a little bit when she called me 'Doctor' because she calls me like that whenever there is a emergency in the hospital. 

" Oh! So Young- ah! Why what's the problem?"  
" The director wants to meet you. RIGHT. NOW"  
" Don't worry, I'll be there in 15 minutes"

I end the call and informed my mother that I will be having my breakfast in the hospital food court.  
Since my home is a block away from the hospital, I walked to the hospital.  
I walked through the back gate of the hospital and went inside the changing room to change into my coat. 

Then So Young came in searching for me and I went with her. "So Young-ah! Why did the director call for me?" I asked. She just replied me with a smile on her face. " Just come with me Doc. There is a happy news waiting for you". By then we reached the director's office. "So Young-ah! Just wait for me here. I'll be out as soon as possible."

Then I entered inside the director's office. "Sir may I come in?" I knocked the door and asked. " Oh!Hye Joo-sshi ! Come in. I have a good news for you".


	3. Unexpected

Hye Joo

Many thoughts ran into my mind as I went inside. "Will he fire me? Did I do something wrong? Did I mistreat my patients? Did I receive any bribe from my patients?" 

The director broke off my thoughts "Have a seat Hye Joo-sshi". "Director-nim! Can I know the reason why you called for me?" I asked not interested in sitting for hours with him. The director briskly replied " I have a surprise for you" . "Really? May I know what it is Sir?" I almost backfired at him.

"Hye Joo-sshi, this week the sponsors of our hospital decided to grant a week's leave for one lucky doctor. Naturally when they went through your records, they found that you did the most of the night work duties than other doctors. So you are offered a pair of travel ticket coupon to Maldives and you are on off the next full week". I just went through the words he just said now and 

WAIT . DID HE JUST SAY MALDIVES?  
OR DID I HEARD MALDIVES JUST NOW?

HEOL!! I'M JUST GRANTED A WEEK'S HOLIDAY WITH A FREE TRIP TO MALDIVES!! 

While I was mentally screaming in my mind like a maniac the director continued "Don't worry Hye Joo-sshi , the hospital will take care of your expenses and we will appoint a tourist guide for you there. You can take anyone with you for your trip. Just let your mind relax for the next week and come back fresh the next week ahead". "Oh! Kamsahamnida director-nim for your kindness!" I just thanked him for all the things he just told me. He also added "Hye Joo-sshi. Your flight for Maldives is tomorrow evening and I would like to give you a bonus holiday of two days that is today and tomorrow for your hard work from my side". "Oh! Thank you so much Sir!". I thanked him and left his office immediately to enjoy the rest of my holiday.

On the way to the changing room again , I met So Young again. Then I eventually told all the things that the director has told me just now. "With whom you wanna go to Maldives Doc?" She asked me tilting her face innocently to change my mind for taking her with me. 

I immediately answered " I will go with my mother. This will be the first family trip that we are going". She pouted like a puppy and sadly said "Okay Doc. I will take care of your appointments and don't forget to bring me something from there". I nodded and changed my dress immediately to my casual wear. I thought of going outside for purchasing some things we will need during our travel.

I almost forgot to inform this to my mom. I mentally facepalmed myself and called her. She immediately picked up her phone and I told all the things that the director told me to her and I could imagine her slightly wrinkled smiling face when I wanted her to join with me for the trip. She immediately got excited and said that she will start packing for our trip while I did my purchases outside. This was something I never expected to come and suddenly it came like a lottery ticket of relief and happiness. 


	4. Preparations

Hye Joo

I immediately went to my home and saw my mom seriously packing our bags. "Eomma! Relax! We have time till tomorrow afternoon. Our flight is at evening 7 only" I tried to calm down my mother.

She then replied " No. You don't know. I need to pack some kimchi since we dont get those in Maldives". Oh she never changes,. I thought in my mind.  
My parents originally belong to Busan. But me and my mother came here to free ourselves from my step-father. Even though I try many attempts to make my mother get attach to the Seoul style, she never changes.

I was smiling like a mad girl when I saw my mom running around the kitchen like a little girl who is excited for her school excursion. My mom then saw my expression and asked " Honey what are you smiling for?". I just nodded my head replying a no to her. 

I just thought of taking a rest in the afternoon and go for purchasing some cotton clothes in the evening for the both of us. I slept in the afternoon and woke up at 5:30 p.m in the evening. "Perfect timing " I thought to myself. I then washed up and did my skin routine and went outside to buy our necessities. 

I just returned around 10:30 p.m after five great hours of spending money and buying our things. When I went inside , I saw a bowl of fish soup and another bowl with rice on the dining table. There was a sticky note on the edge of the table. It read

"Hye Joo-yah! Eomma is going to sleep because we have a great day tomorrow. Eat and sleep soon. Good night and sweet dreams  
-with love  
Your eomma"

I saw the message that she left for me on the table and I was touched. I can definitely see how she is eager for this trip for the both of us. Then I started eating my food and did the dishes after completing my dinner.

I took a bath before I could go to bed and sleep. I was sitting on the bed and thought how this day went. I noticed how me and my mom were happy all along this day. And suddenly I thought of all the hardships me and my mom went through to attain this stability in our family. I shrugged off all the negative thoughts in my mind and went to sleep peacefully.  
______________________________________  
Next day:  
I woke up in the morning and suddenly I turned to see the clock. "Oh! Shit it's 10:30" I screamed. Then the thought of our Maldives trip striked my mind. "Oh! I almost forgot about our trip" I told myself and went to the bathroom to get ready. I got ready and dressed in a casual wear since today also is a holiday for me. I went down to the kitchen and saw my mom watching television. "Good morning eomma! What are you doing in the morning?" I asked my mom. She pointed me the television and asked me to eat the breakfast. I nodded and went to the dining table to eat my breakfast. 

I could see my mom singing some random song that is she watching in the television. "Eomma! What song are you watching there?" I asked "It's EXO'S Monster" my mom replied. 

"What? Eomma! From when did you know EXO?" I asked again "It's a long story" she replied cooly.  
According to me I know that EXO is a K-pop band group who is having a large fandom all over the world. But I never knew that my mom was interested in these kind of things. "Eomma! Whom do you like in EXO?" I asked again. "Kyung soo is my favourite" she replied almost fangirling. 

Oh my god! Here I am who don't even know anything about men and my mom here is fangirling a idol. I must really know who is that Kyungsoo guy who turned my mother into his fan  



	5. Met Ya!

Hye Joo

We arrived at the airport and unusually the airport is quite idle today. This is strange now. I thought.  
While we were walking, A man who was tall with a clear muscular build with a white mask bumped into me. "Jeseonghamnida" he replied politely with his deep voice.

My mother stared at him like she saw him somewhere. " Excuse me. Perhaps are you Chanyeol of EXO?" My mother asked that man. I wondered what has gotten into my mother that she suddenly asked a random man that is he a part of a famous K-pop group. " Mom! Let's go! He is not your Chanyeol of EXO". That man blankly stared at me and bowed to my mother and ran away. 

I glared at my mother and my mother pouted her lower lip. Oh My God! How am I going to resist her Cuteness. I smiled at her and she was happy again. Then we started walking again. I left my mother at the VIP waiting room since the common waiting room was under repair. 

I asked my mother to wait inside the waiting room and not to go anywhere outside. My mother nodded her head and went inside. I went to the airport ticket counter to check in our tickets. After an half an hour of the checking in process, I went to the waiting room where my mother was waiting for me. When I went near to the room I heard loud noises and laughter inside the waiting room. Afraid of something will happen to my mom, I ran in and saw my mother laughing with four young men dying of laughter.

They suddenly realized my presence and started wearing their masks. Mom called me "Hye Joo-yah! Do you know who they are? They are my favourite band group EXO. This is Chen , Baekhyun , D.O and Kai of EXO" my mom introduced them to me. I was beyond shocked.

DID I JUST MEET EXO? WOAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

I snapped out of my thoughts and introduced myself "Hello! Dr.Ji Hye Joo. I'm a doctor in Seoul National Hospital" I confidently lend my hand to Kai and other members for a hand shake letting my professional side take over me. They accepted my hand for a hand shake. We shook hands for a brief second and let go of each other's hands. 

My mom smacked the back of my head and I hollered. "Yah! Give respect to your oppas! They are elder than you." My mom screamed . "Sorry boys! My daughter doesn't mingle along with boys. She never dated any guys in her life cause she spent all day and night studying" she proudly said which sounded like bragging. 

"Aniyo! Emmonim its okay" said Baek hyun. I heard Kai saying " Woah! She is so pretty. How come she did not date anyone in her life?". I slightly blushed in his remark. I saw D.O. pinching Kai's arms to quiet him down. 

We sat down in the chair. Then suddenly five other men came inside. There I saw the man who bumped into me earlier. My mom pulled me down and said "Told you right. He is really Chanyeol of EXO. My instinct never fails". I rolled my eyes at her remark. "Who is this girl and that lady?" a man asked. Chen replied "Suho hyung! Calm down. This is Hye Joo and her mother. They are coming with us to Maldives" I was shocked by hearing Chen's answer

What!!! Am I going to Maldives with EXO???


	6. Off to Maldives!

Hye Joo

I was shocked on hearing what Chen said just now and on the other hand my mother was feeling very happy. She approached me and said "Hye Joo-yah! Let's meet each other at Maldives!". 

"What? Eomma! You are coming with me right?" I asked her. She said "Yeah I'm coming with you . But there is a little twist in it. I'm not gonna sit with you". "WHAT?" I almost screamed. Thank God no one didn't see us. "Then with whom are you gonna sit Eomma?" I asked her. She smiled and replied "With Kyungsoo, since he wants to learn many things about cooking from me, I will be sitting near him". 

She ran away and stood near D.O. Woah!! My mother must've saved the country in her past life. She is going to sit with her bias on the airplane and gonna suggest her cooking recipes to him. I hope she enjoys with him. 

I smiled and called D.O to talk about something. "D.O.-sshi! Can I have a word with you privately?". He politely accepted my offer and came with me. I asked him " D.O.-sshi! Can you do me a favour please?. I heard it that she is going to sit with you in the airplane. So if she needs me, make sure to call me and if anything happens, tell me right away. Please?!"

I asked him with the most pleading eyes I've ever had. He chuckled and said "Don't worry Hye Joo-sshi! I will take care of Imo and I will report to you at Maldives about what happened in the plane. Plus, don't call me D.O.-sshi. It reminds of the interviewers and reporters. So please do call me kyungsoo oppa". 

Woah!! Daebak!! Hye Joo-yah , Kyungsoo wants you to call him as OPPA!!!!!

"Okay call" I said. Then suddenly Suho out of the blue came and called us that our flight is gonna take off soon. I saw my mother leaving with Chen and Baekhyun since they were talking about some secret.

I tried to take all our belongings with me, but I failed. Suho saw me struggling with the bags and came to help me. "Thank you Suho-sshi" I said. "It's okay! No problem! It's not nice of me to allow a beautiful lady like you to carry the heavy bags. If people see this, they will talk bad about me" He replied.

Woah! Hye Joo-yah! He is really a gentleman.

I thought in my mind. Then we went inside our plane a leaving all our bags with the EXO's manager. I felt sorry for making him carry all the bags, but Suho said it's okay. I couldn't help but to feel bad about that.

We sat on our seats and to my surprise, I saw Chanyeol was sitting in the seat next to mine. He saw me and said "Annyeonghaseyo! Please come and take your seat." I sat next to him. " Kyungsoo asked me to sit here since he wants to talk to Imo about cooking different types of foods to cook for us I suppose" he said. 

"Oh! It's not a problem as long as my mother is safe" I replied. Chanyeol immediately replied " Don't worry Hye Joo-sshi! Kyungsoo will take care of your mother since he always gives respect to women like your mother."  
I nodded and soon the plane started to take off.

We started to talk about random things like work, common interests in music, and our daily lives. Then he suddenly asked "Hye Joo-sshi! Can I know when is your birthday?" I replied "18th of August. Why Chanyeol-sshi?" He was surprised when I said my birthday. "Oh! It's day after tomorrow! Woah!! You will be celebrating your birthday in Maldives right? Lucky you!" He exclaimed. Only then I thought about the fact that Chanyeol told me just now. 

Very Good. I'm gonna celebrate my birthday in Maldives and I totally forgot about it.  



	7. Plane Atrocities

Hye Joo

As we were talking ,my mom suddenly came out of nowhere and said "Hye Joo-yah! You know what? Just now I was video chatting with Ryeowook of Suju". "Moh! Video chatting? With Ryeowook of Suju? What's Suju? Who is Ryeowook? How did you people know each other?" I bombarded my mother with questions full of curiosity. 

Chanyeol laughed at my silliness and said "You really don't know Suju?" I nodded my head saying a no to him. He laughed loudly showing a perfect set of rich white teeth to us. "Suju is the short form of Super Junior. They are known as the Hallyu Idols and they are our seniors. We belong to the same company. Ryeowook hyung is the main vocal of that group. He is Kyungsoo's best friend. I think they might've shared some recipes since Ryeowook hyung is also a fan of cooking." Chanyeol explained clearly. 

"Oh!" I said just making him sure that I understood his explanation. My mother went back to her seat. As Chanyeol and me talked more and more, I get to know more about him. He knew how to play Guitar , Drums and Keyboard, Piano , Bass and Percussion. He loves to make people happy. He has a deep interest for composing songs and he is 25 years old.Recently EXO did their comeback with their new album EX'ACT and since they are done with their promotions, their company allowed them for a holiday trip to Maldives.

Chanyeol said that his sister is working at a news channel as a reporter. I got to learn many things about other members too. Baekhyun, Chen and Kyungsoo are the main vocals while Chanyeol ,Kai and Sehun are rappers and Suho, Xiumin and Lay are the sub-vocals. They were previously divided into two groups known as EXO-K and EXO-M each group with six members. Since three members from the M group left the band, they decided to promote together. 

While we were speaking all kinds of things, We didn't know that time has passed. We were about to reach Maldives in an hour. So Chanyeol and myself decided to wake up all the others who were sleeping. When we went to Baekhyun's and Sehun 's seat, I saw Baekhyun sleeping with his mouth open and Sehun placed his leg on Baekhyun's torso.

I wonder how these people get to sleep like this. Perhaps they are tired from the flight, I guess. I mentally told myself in my mind. 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol took a picture of them sleeping like there is no tomorrow. We woke them up by screaming their ears and their faces were filled with fear and tiredness. Baekhyun screamed "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Then the remaining members and my mom also woke up due to Baekhyun's screaming. 

We laughed and I saw Chanyeol was rolling on the floor and laughing. I couldn't control my laughter then, I joined Chanyeol and started laughing like a madman. Baekhyun gave us a stare like 'both-of-you-are-gonna-die-in-my-hands' look. 

We informed everyone that the plane will be landing in another 45 minutes. So everyone started taking their turns to use the washroom to wash their faces. I went to my mother and saw her sleepy but happy face. I tapped her shoulder and called "Eomma! Ireona! We're gonna get down in 45 minutes". She smilingly looked at me and said. "Hye Joo-yah! You two look good together" Who? Me? With whom?, I asked myself. Then I thought she must've been dreaming something, maybe that's why she is blabbering. 

Then I messed her head and said "Okay. Now get up and use the washroom while it is free". She lazily stood up and went while Kyungsoo was sitting in his watching me and my mother. I asked him "D.O.-sshi. Did my mother cause any trouble to you?". He replied "I'm not gonna answer your question until you call me Oppa". OH SHOOT! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT.

Then I called him" Kyungsoo Oppa!. He immediately turned to me and said "Oh!Hye Joo-yah! What do you want?" He asked. "Did my mother cause you any trouble?" He said " No. Your mother is really sweet . We even chatted with Ryeowook hyung. I also heard that you didn't know who is Suju" He chuckled at the last statement and continued "Don't worry. Since we are gonna stay in the same hotel, I want Imo to spend her time with me during this holiday and if you are not feeling comfortable around Chanyeol and others, you can join us" he finished the sentence.

Moh!!! We're gonna spend this holiday trip with EXO?? That means I'm gonna spend my birthday with them? No way!!! 

I told him "It's Okay. I'm comfortable around other EXO members. You can spend your time with Mom. But make sure that she does not fall into problems if your fans find out." I said 

I went back to my place since the plane is gonna land down now. I saw Chanyeol and Chen talking about something and I sat down in my place. Then Chanyeol called me and said "Hye Joo-sshi. Let's enjoy this trip together with fun". I thanked him and looked down the window. After a few moments , We landed safely. This time too Suho came to help me with my baggage. We cleared all the formalities in the airport and we went out. We took a van which belonged to EXO and we went out to our hotel.

I wonder how this trip is gonna end.  



	8. Call me Oppa

Hye Joo

While we were inside the van, I saw Chen and Baekhyun were screaming loudly and laughing like long lost friends. This time, Sehun wanted me to sit near him. So I sat with him. But to my surprise, my mother was sitting with Baekhyun, Chen and Chanyeol joining their jokes. From what I heard, they were mostly joking about Suho and his passionate dance for Red Velvet songs.

As soon as I heard the words 'Red Velvet' and 'dance' , I asked Sehun "Sehun-sshi! What is Red velvet?". Sehun stared at me like I came from another universe and then shouted "Hyungs! This girl doesn't know who Red Velvet is". I saw Suho who was playing with his mobile suddenly looked at our direction. Even Chen and Baekhyun who were laughing loudly suddenly looked at us as if Sehun said something wrong. Chen suddenly asked "Sehun-ah! Did you just say that Hye Joo doesn't know who is Red Velvet?. Woah! Suho hyung! I think it's time for you to promote Red Velvet than promoting EXO" We all laughed when Suho came to hit Chen with his mobile phone. They started playing like Tom and Jerry inside the van. 

The only people who weren't shocked about this was My mother, Lay, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. My mother and Chanyeol of course knew that I don't have an interest in K-pop while Kyungsoo and Lay were sleeping soundly that they were not even bothered to wake up by the loud noise made by the Beagle line. 

Then suddenly Suho approached me and said "It's okay! I will tell you about Red Velvet later". Meanwhile Sehun, who pulled me inside this misery started disturbing Kai, So I joined Sehun . Then Sehun asked me "Earlier I heard you calling D.O hyung as Oppa, but now I see that just now called me as Sehun-sshi!". Hearing this again Suho looked at us and Kai held Sehun's hand, Chen and Chanyeol looked at me again while Baekhyun gave a death glare to the Sleeping Kyungsoo. My mother opened her mouth in shock.

She came to me and asked "Did Kyungsoo ask you to call him as Oppa?" I slowly nodded my head slowly saying a yes. My mother looked at the Sleeping Kyungsoo and gave a victory smirk for 'who-knows-what-is-going-in-her-mind'. Then Baekhyun and Chen came and asked "Why are you giving special preference to him alone? We are elder than him,then why are you not calling us Oppa? What did he do to make you call him as Oppa?" They fired me a lot of questions, I glared at Sehun who was busy laughing at me with Xiumin and Kai. Then Baekhyun, seeing me not answering his question, pulled me up and stared me sternly. "He asked me to call him as Oppa since he finds it awkward when I use honorifics with him" I replied. Chanyeol said "Woah! I sat with you in the flight all the way from Seoul to Maldives, but you never bothered to call me as Oppa?"

Heol! Why are these boys so obsessed in making girls to call them as Oppa? And now I'm stuck with one of those kind of childish men!

To end this fight quickly I told them "Don't worry! From now onwards, I will call each and every one of you as OPPA. Is that Okay?". After hearing my answer, Chen and Chanyeol started to scream and clap their hands while Baekhyun ruffled my hair. Suho stared at me and resumed his work. Xiumin pulled me down and made me sit comfortably. While I gave a death stare to Sehun, "Hey! Sehun! I'm not gonna call you as Oppa even though you are older than me. Got it?" He suddenly made his aegyo face and went near to Suho. I heard him complaining about me, that I'm not calling him as Oppa, to which Suho told him to shut up and sit in his place. 

I pretended not to hear their conversation and showed a straight face when he came near me. He stuck out his tongue and said "Suho hyung said that he will surely make you to call me as Oppa" I tried not to laugh and nodded my head. Then we arrived at a grand looking hotel where we're going to stay.

Gosh! I think I'm going to spend my holiday with a bunch of kids who wanted me to call them as Oppa"

After a few minutes Kai joined Kyungsoo and hugged him to sleep. The way Kyungsoo bought Kai in his manly arms got me in a trance. Xiumin just called me and said "Come let's play!" I nodded and resumed playing with them.  



	9. All of them?

Hye Joo

I saw the hotel in which we are going to stay in. It was huge and grand looking. The van halted in a place and we all started getting out. My mom woke Kyungsoo and Lay. They saw the hotel and started getting down. Chanyeol came to me and said "Hye Joo-yah! We are going to meet three people now. They will be joining the trip with us". I nodded my head and started walking.

As usual Suho came to help me out with my luggage. "Thank you Suho-sshi!" I thanked him  
Instead he glared me and said "Call me Oppa or else I won't talk with you". I chuckled "Arraseo Oppa". Then he gave me the most cutest smile and started to walk away with our bags. 

I went to my mom and laid my head on her shoulder. As we were walking, I saw three men with sunglasses ran towards us. I noticed Sehun, Chen, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Xiumin drop their bags and run towards them. After a few seconds later, I saw them all hugging each other as if they missed each other for a very long time. I saw D.O, Lay, Suho and Kai joining the group hug. My mother suddenly pushed me and stared at the beautiful eyesight before us. She was about to tear up when suddenly Chanyeol called us. 

We went to him and he introduced the other three guys. "Hye Joo-yah! This is Luhan, Kris and Tao". I observed each of them and I greeted.  
Luhan was short compared to Sehun ,Kai , Chanyeol, Kris and Tao. He had a pair of glittering eyes that shined brightly in the sunlight. His face was cute than that of a girl.

Next I observed Kris. He was tall and had a great face-cut. He looked like a city guy. Next I observed Tao. He was also tall and he had a great face like a model. His hair was disheveled making him more handsome than already he was. The eyebags under his eyes were just icing on the cake.

Chanyeol introduced me and how we met. Luhan was almost shocked when he heard about me and I don't know why. Kris was giving me a 'im-not-interested' look , while Tao was busy talking and playing with other members. Suddenly Luhan went to my mom and held her arm. Then he went inside with her and my mother was busy admiring Luhan's face. I thought of leaving them alone, meanwhile I didn't even notice that Kyungsoo was standing near me.

He tapped my shoulder to bring me to the reality. I saw him and bowed to him right away. He then suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me away. I felt the heat rushed to my cheeks, because he was the first man ever to hold my hand. Even though he was literally dragging me, I felt butterflies in my stomach. Then we went inside the hotel and took the elevator to reach upstairs. In the elevator, no one was there, except for me and Kyungsoo. We went inside and none of us spoke during that ride, but we kept looking each other .

The elevator stopped and the door opened revealing Baekhyun. He saw us staring at each other and asked "What are you two doing here? Everyone is searching for you both." Baekhyun called us out and I saw Kyungsoo walk out of the lift first. I saw everyone standing there and staring us but I didn't look at them. I went and stood near my mother.

What's wrong with me? This is so unusual of you Hye Joo-yah! Get your senses together.  



	10. Maldives Day.1 (Part1)

Hye Joo

After that 'almost-embarrassing-scene' with EXO and mom, we were allotted separate rooms and roommates to stay. Mom and myself took a room while the Beagle line took the room near ours. Xiumin, Luhan and Kris took the opposite room. Lay, Suho and Sehun took the farthest room in the floor while Tao, D.O and Kai took a room next to them. We were given 30 minutes of time to get ready and come down for our breakfast.

I took ten minutes to wash and dress up. I reached the ground floor of the hotel and decided to talk to my Best Friend Ji-ah.

Ji-ah is my friend from middle school days in Busan and now she is a police officer in Seoul. We meet up during our weekends and since I'm spending this weekend here in Maldives, I decided to inform her that I won't be meeting her on my birthday.

It took few rings and thousand curses for her to attend my call. She attended my call and said! "Hey bitch!" "Yes Bitch! How are you doing? Are you fine?. You know what? I'm in fucking Maldives with EXO!!! Heard right 'E-X-O'! YOUR FAVOURITE IDOL GROUP!" I cracked up laughing.

She was speechless on one side while on the other side I saw Chen coming near me. "Oh! Chen Oppa! Come here my friend wants to speak to you" I called him. He asked "Who is your so-called friend Hye Joo-yah!" "Oppa. Her name is Kim Ji-ah! She is my best friend from middle school and she is also like my Mom, A big EXO-L. So do speak with her and give her some energy. That girl sounds lifeless these days." 

He grabbed the phone from my phone and ran away to 'who-knows-where' maybe to have some kind of privacy talk with his fan making sure that she is okay. 

He returned my phone after a fair minutes of talking with Ji-ah. Ji-ah was still in line when I answered "Hey girl! Are you dead after talking to a EXO member?" "No. I'm fine. And why the hell are you there? When are you going to come here? Are you fucking nuts? Do you think you will be safe with them?" She launched me hundreds of questions. 

"Wait Wait Wait. I'm good and don't worry about that. I got to meet them during our Holiday trip and we joined them. 'We' in the sense me and my mother. I just called you to inform that I'm celebrating my fine fucking birthday in Maldives and not the same daily routine that I've followed on my birthday for years. So don't expect me to be there on my birthday and inform So Young also. Arraseo?"

I saw my mother coming towards me with the other members. My mother sat with me while the other members went to Chen Oppa and surrounded him. I gave my phone to my mom and said "Ji-ah wants to talk to you Eomma."

I went to the other members and I saw Chen Oppa. Wait was he crying? That too after talking with Ji-ah? That is fishy!!.

D.O oppa saw me and pulled me away from the group. He took me to somewhere away from the dining area and asked me" With whom did Chen talk to?"in a thundering voice. I almost flinched away in his voice "He just talked to my friend named Ji-ah. She is an EXO-L. But I seriously don't know what they talked about." I blurted out. A smile evolved in Kyungsoo's face. "Did you just mention the name Ji-ah?" "Yes. Kim. Ji. Ah." I clearly said. "No wonder why he's crying to this extent on a happy day. Don't worry this is something very usual. You will get to know eventually. Come on let's go eat and enjoy our first day."

He held my hand while we were going back to the dining. This feeling is really weird. I can't get used to this.

He was texting to someone while I went to my mother. I saw my mother who was laughing loudly at the phone with Ji-ah. Maybe they are just fangirling at their biases. Woah. I wonder what this Ji-ah spoke with that Happy man that he broke down after hearing her talk?. Make a note in your stupid brain to ask about him later Hye Joo-yah!.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Chen. "Oh! Oppa. Why did you cry earlier?" "That girl Ji-ah resembled someone. That made me cry. Okay come and eat fast. we are leaving in 10 minutes." We ate some Garudhiya (fish soup) with some rice. It was awesome. I even saw Baekhyun and Chen eating their third round . They seem to love the food here. 

After that we went to Naifaru,one of the best beaches in Maldives. We reached the beach within an hour and during that one hour travel, I saw Baekhyun, Chen , Chanyeol ,Suho , Luhan , Sehun , Kai were playing the 0-0-7 bang game while D.O and Xiumin were talking with my mom Kris, Tao and Lay were sleeping

We arrived at the Naifaru beach and got down the bus with my bag. I left everyone and ran towards the beach. I heard my mother and some of the members calling me. But that didn't stop me. I was really excited at the sight of the beach. It's been years since I went to a beach.

I saw Kai and Suho having a running race to catch up with me. Even Chen and Chanyeol joined them to catch me. I ran away from them like my life depended on it.

I ran away into the ladies washroom to change into my beachwear. I wore a small shorts and a new crop top to beat the heat. I saw Xiumin , D.O , Kris and Suho looking at me with their mouth wide open while the Beagle line were complimenting me for my gracious looks. Even my mom was surprised seeing me wearing a beachwear after many years. I started playing in the water while the members went to change their outfits.

I saw Baekhyun, Chen, D.O, Kris, Luhan wearing a white wifebeater with black shorts while the remaining members were remaining topless. My mom almost fainted when she saw the topless members. I chuckled at her reaction and pulled her to play. She refused and said "I'd rather watch the beautiful sight of topless handsome men playing in the water with my  
daughter than playing in the water."

I know what she's up to. She really is going to be fangirling them sitting at a corner and making them varieties of food.  



	11. Maldives Day.1 (Part 2)

Hye Joo  
We were playing in the water all day that we didn't notice when our lunch hour came. I saw my mom preparing lunch for us. I immediately ran to her and looked at the dishes she did. She made Sogogi ( Korean Beef) , fried Chicken and Samgyupsal ( Pork) with Rice. 

"Wah!! Eomma!! It looks delicious." "Thanks Babe. D.O also helped me in preparing this lunch"

What? D.O? I didn't even know that he came out of the water! Maybe it's just I was too busy playing, I thought in my mind. 

I went to call the other members for lunch and that's when I noticed D.O. He was coming out of the men's restroom after changing his clothes. He wore an Hawaiian shirt and a black shorts but still he looked amazing with it. 

I called Xiumin and asked him to call the other members for lunch. After a few fair minutes I saw Xiumin carrying Chen in his back, since he refused to come out of water. Even I saw Kris and D.O doing the same to Tao and Kai. I almost laughed at the sight of D.O carrying Kai but D.O shot me a glare which made me quiet. 

We all sat around the table and started eating our food. "Woah! Eating Korean food at a foreign country is the best" growled Baekhyun. The others nodded in agreement and continued with their food. I saw D.O giving away his fried chicken to Kai since he ate his part and wanted to eat it so badly again. I looked at my mother who was trying to feed D.O and I took a picture of it. Later I could use it for her birthday present. 

Now the two dorks sitting near me namely Chanyeol and Baekhyun are constantly screaming in my ears that I couldn't even eat my food in peace. I could even hear Chen trolling Kris for 'who-knows-what'. The only people who ate in silence were Xiumin, Suho and Myself. Suho was almost spoon feeding Sehun while Sehun was busy with his phone call. Xiumin was trying to sleep as he was very tired from the earlier games. 

Soon we all became tired and wanted to go to the hotel and rest. So everyone started taking their seats in the van and this time I sat near D.O since there was no vacant space anywhere else. All of them except D.O and myself slept. We started talking slowly since the other people were sleeping soundly. D.O asked me  
" What made you to become a doctor?" " Since I was interested in Human Physiology I tried to became a doctor and I did it". Actually, I told him the half truth since the other half is just really sad for others to know.

He looked at me with the most sincere eyes and asked "Do you believe in love?". I was almost shocked but recovered and answered "No. Love is just a waste of your time, money and feelings. It hurts when someone whom you loved truly just throws you like a garbage just for the sake of money. 

People in today's world just check your purse before they fall in love. I'm not interested in those kind of things that has more interest in my money than me. What about you Oppa?"

"To me love is something that is pure and simple. I don't like complicated things. But love is something that heals me whenever I'm hurt and it never pains when love hits you. I guarantee you that someday you will feel it and will be happy about it"

Oh my gosh! This man is really innocent. He doesn't even know about the disadvantages of love.

"What if I don't?" "I bet you will fall in love with one of the EXO members." How is he so confident?? Does he know the future?

"I dont care Oppa. All I know is that the EXO member who is going to have me as his girlfriend will surely suffer because I'm not that easy type of girl like everyone". He just held my hand and we fell slept like that.

We reached the hotel and I saw D.O waking me up. I stood up from my seat and realized that no one was there in the van except us. We went down the van and walked inside the hotel. All the while I saw D.O held my hand and kept leading me. 

Strange!! Why do I feel comfortable around him especially whenever he holds my hand? Wake up from your dreams Hye Joo-yah!!!  



	12. Birthday

Hye Joo

I felt someone nudging me and saw Baekhyun sleeping.... Wait! Is he shirtless?.

Woah!!! If he tried anything with me, his life will surely end in my hands.

I kicked his butt to wake him up. He stirred his eyes and looked at me. I Screamed at the top of my lungs "Why the heck are you sleeping in my room Baekhyun? GET OUT IMMEDIATELY" . He calmly replied "It's you who have to get out of my room. Now pleaseeee let me sleep" 

Only then I realized that this was not my room. What the hell am I doing here?. I bowed down to the sleeping Baekhyun as a way of apologising and went out of the room. 

I saw a white paper outside the door of my room. I picked it up and read it

'Come to the terrace immediately.'  
~ with love  
Eomma

I did as I was directed. I took the elevator and went to the terrace. I was really afraid of why my mom wants to meet me there.  
The door of the elevator opened as I reached the terrace and I felt someone tying my eyes. 

I started shouting for help in case someone heard me shouting. The man / woman started pushing me to the front until I felt a table hit my lower abdomen. 

Then again someone removed the blinds off my eyes and all I saw was something incredible.

There were arches of light above and hundreds of roses beneath me. I was standing there mesmerized as I saw the banner read

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY JI HYE JOO'

I was really happy when I saw my mom and the EXO members standing at the other end of the floral carpet with flowers in their hand. 

I started walking on the floral carpet while the others started singing the 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' song for me. I was extremely touched by their preparations. I even saw Baekhyun standing there wearing a blue hoodie and not like the sleepy one that I saw few minutes ago. I was thankful to EXO, even though we met them a few days ago, this is something really generous of them to do for a stranger like me. 

I ran and hugged my mother with teary eyes and mumbled millions of 'thank yous' to all the EXO members. They just shrugged off as if this was not something big for them to do. But to me this is something really big because I never celebrated my birthday after the death of my father.

I felt a pair of arms hugging my waist and another pair covering my hands. I removed them to turn and see Yi Zin and So Young standing behind me with their open arms. I ran to them and hugged them tightly for making all the way from Korea to Maldives just for me. They mumbled their wishes to me and I thanked them. 

"Ermm" I heard a voice behind me to see Kyungsoo Oppa standing with all the roses in his hand. He was wearing a simple black baggy pants with a plain blue tee and yet he looked so handsome with roses in his hand. He suddenly kneeled down and gave the roses to me. I can feel the heat rushing up to my cheeks and by now my face was as red as a tomato because this is the first time a boy has kneeled down in front of me with roses and it caused the butterflies in my stomach rupture like anything.

"Happy birthday Hye Joo-yah!" Kyungsoo wished me and I received the roses from his hand and said "Thank you Oppas! Thank you so much". 

Then Kyungsoo guided me down to a place where few tables were arranged and a small stage was set up . I saw Yi Zin rolled down the screen and connected the projector to the screen. She opened a file which showed us the sleepy face of the 'Almighty-Kim-Jiah' in her pyjamas. 

"Happy birthday Hye Joo-yah! I'm so sorry for not being there on your special day. But still may this unnie's blessings be with you. Better stay single like me forever so that we can show off our friendship goals proudly. I know that you are with EXO oppas now. Don't you dare lay your finger on them or else you are smashed into pieces. And to all the EXO oppas especially Baekhyun babyyyyy.. Thank you a lot for preparing for this babo. I will definitely treat you when you come back here. Imoo!! Annyeonghaseyo!. I miss you so much Imo. Better buy me some dress from Maldives while you are buying something for your daughter too. Yi Zin and So Young, girls, take care of yourself and that birthday babo too. Once again Happy birthday Ji Hye Joo. Saranghe"

All started laughing their asses off after seeing Ji-ah in her pyjamas wishing in half sleep. I was very happy that even though she couldn't make it, she wished me. Then I saw my mom and Kyungsoo preparing foods for us 

"FOOD!!! HERE I COME!!" I shouted as I ran to the food counter. Kyungsoo flashed a small smile when he saw me running. I received my meal plate from Kyungsoo and thanked him. There were seaweed soup ( One which they use to drink for birthdays ) , Kimchi spaghetti, some lasagna noodles and my most favourite Chicken fried rice. 

"Thank you for the food!" I said and started digging in my food. First, I tasted the seaweed soup as it is the tradition. Then I tasted the kimchi spaghetti and it was melting inside my mouth. I had the best ever food in my life. "You know what?. Kyungsoo did all the dishes for you." My mother said. 

Woah!! He actually cooks better than me. I bet if I ever marry someone , it will be Kyungsoo only and just only for FOOD AND FOOD AND FOOD!!

I thanked all the members for sacrificing the beauty sleep and celebrated my birthday . One by one I saw all the members moving down to their rooms to sleep and I found Kyungsoo cleaning the place all alone.

I went to Kyungsoo to help him clean the place. "Thank you so much Oppa!! It was the best food I ate ever ! I wish I could just marry you and take you away from everyone just for your...." I stopped by realising what I spat out just now. His face was blushed with the words I said. I grabbed the plates from his hands and ran away from him just to avoid him. 

Dont spill out everything as you like Ji Hye Joo!! . Don't let others invade your feelings. Control yourself.  



	13. The Truth

Kyungsoo

I almost blushed at what she said. Woah!!! This is dangerous. Get a hold of yourself Kyungsoo. I saw her shadow running after her in the dark terrace lights. 

From day one when i met her at the airport, my heart was feeling the uneasiness whenever I see her. I love the way she laughs when Baekhyun and Chen teases Suho. I am even fond of her when she teases Sehun.

I wanted be close with her mother as a form of respect but I never knew that I would fall deeper for her daughter everyday. I wanted her to call me as Oppa because through this way we can create an intimate relationship. Blame Oh Sehun for finding out that 'Oppa thing'

On our first day in Maldives, I found out that Kim ji ah is Hye Joo's friend. Chen's crying caused me to shout at her and I immediately regretted shouting at her like that. 

I should've been more conscious in Chen's matter because I never thought Hye Joo is also involved in this thing. 

But today I knew that my feelings for her is getting stronger. And I know what this feeling is

Love

I have never felt attracted this way with any other girls other than Hye Joo. Before her birthday , I talked with Ryeowook hyung and he just casually said to try proposing her. 

I think proposing right now is something big cause I've never done something like that in my life. I have a image to keep up and I have a lot of fans who believe in me.

I was considering about this foreign feelings in me when suddenly Chanyeol came and told about her surprise birthday party. I was really happy and I considered it as my chance of confessing my feelings to her. 

I agreed for the birthday party and the other members asked me to take care of the food . I never knew that she was much of a foodie. I like girls who really like to eat a lot not caring about their weight. And she is one of them. 

The plan of roses was totally my idea. I thought of proposing her with those roses like the one in the movies and i totally flopped the plan. I was really afraid of rejection and I don't know what my heart will do after receiving her rejection. 

That's why I just said a plain 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' without any emotion in it. I must really thank God for not helping her to find out that fake happy birthday. 

I was really glad that she loved my kimchi spaghetti so much to an extent that she will marry me just for my kimchi spaghetti. I blushed at the thought of getting married with her and leading a happy life with Hye Joo. 

With all these thoughts I went down to the floor where all of us are staying down. We have a big day ahead tomorrow. There are many plans for Hye Joo's birthday. Maybe I should reconsider my feelings . But one thing is for sure that I will surely confess my feelings to her before the vacation gets over. 

I saw Hye Joo chatting with Yi Zin and So Young. Suddenly a hand pulled me inside a room and I saw Baekhyun, Luhan and Chanyeol having a serious discussion. I turned to see Chen and Kai standing and saving to me. "I only pulled you inside. Stop their discussion before they end up fighting with each other. Chanyeol is trying his best but he couldn't do it" Chen said to me referring to Luhan, Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

I went to Baekhyun and slapped his nape to get his attention. " What's all the commotion about?". Luhan saw me and said " Kyungsoo. See. That girl Yi Zin is my cousin and he is asking my permission to date her. I can't give permission to him unless he boldly spit out his feelings to her. And for him to do that he needs my help" Luhan whines like a little kid asking me to save him from the big mess.

I separated everyone to go to their respective rooms. I thought about the fact that Lu Han's cousin sister Lu Yi Zin. Maybe I could get closer to Hye Joo if Baekhyun dates Yi Zin. I must Lu Han to consider them dating so that I can get close to Hye Joo. 

This is gonna be so much fun Do Kyungsoo  



	14. Maldives Day.2 (Part 1)

Hye Joo

Last night I had a talk with Lu Yi Zin and Lee So Young that how they got here. They reluctantly told that they took a day off just for my birthday and their duties were all passed to Cha Se Jin for her 'underground activities'

Cha Se Jin also known as the daughter of our director is most likely to be my rival (that's what people in the hospital say because she is jealous of me). She is a pain in my ass from my undergraduate student days. I had to face a lot of difficult situations because of her. She just keeps annoying me and one day her father (director ) found about this and got her suspended for a week. 

Yi Zin said that she was found drunk in her hospital office and she was punished to attend all the patients for the weekend. That's why Yi Zin and So Young was able to come here. 

"Unnie EXO oppas are really handsome. You are really lucky and we also became lucky by joining your birthday party. I never knew EXO would be this much down-to-earth. I was really happy to see all the twelve members together." So Young shrieked like a little cat while talking about EXO.

Lu Yizin and myself were just looking at So Young and how she was mesmerized by those twelve handsome boys. As for Yizin this is nothing special because Luhan is her cousin. She has a one sided crush on her 'deer' cousin and when we ask something like 'isnt it wrong to have crush on your cousin?' she will be 'what to do if you have a extremely beautiful cousin like this'. Yizin used to talk about Luhan, but I didn't know that Luhan used to be a K-pop singer. I have never seen him, not even in photos.

For that night Yizin, So Young, mom and myself decided to adjust ourselves in the room.

When the others all slept, I was thinking about the birthday party that EXO gave me and that almost blurted 'fake marriage proposal' to Kyungsoo. 

Now that I think of him, he holds my very first 'things' like my first time to blush for a boy, the first boy to hold my hand and the first boy to cook for me. This feels something special to me and it feels so right. He is really the type of man that every girl wants and I feel like that I'm not right for him to be with him

Maybe I shouldn't open my feelings to him.

With these things in my mind, I didn't know that I drifted to sleep.

The next day morning we all decided to go to Maafushi, a inhabited island in Maldives which was near to the area where we are staying. We all got up and packed our things when Kim ji ah called me  
"Hey girl! Saenghil chukhaye Ji hye Joo"  
"Gumavo Ji-ah yah!. Yesterday I saw your video. You were looking ugly when you wore your pajamas" I teased her little bit.  
"I'm sorry Hye Joo-yah! I had some important work to do here"  
"I know Shin-nie is really sick. Do take care of her and I will check her up once I return"  
"Wait! Eun Shin wants to talk to you"  
.  
.  
.  
"Yaboseyo! Hye Joo-yah! Saenghil chukhaye! Neomu manhi saranghae! Stay healthy"  
I almost teared up after hearing her fragile voice. She used to be the main vocalist of our school band, but now her condition is way too critical even to speak.  
"Gumavo Eun Shin ah! I miss you so much!. I will come see you once I reach Seoul"  
I could hear her coughs and immediately Jiah snatches the phone and say  
"Hye Joo! Let's talk after sometime. I have someone calling me up"  
"Okay take care both of you! Bye"  
Jiah ended up the call. I told Yizin and So Young about Eun Shin's birthday wish. They were too touched and said that I'm lucky to hear her voice.

We went down to see all the EXO members gathered there with my mom. And again I saw this man who made my heart flutter slash crush Do Kyungsoo. He was enjoying his food while listening to my mother's stories. He is a big fan of my mother's fairytale stories and I kind of like this soft childish character of his. 

We ate rice with prawn curry and scrambled eggs for breakfast and we left for the day.

We started getting in the van and I sat near Yizin and Sehun . That guy is really getting in my nerves these days. He keeps on teasing me and get some beatings from Kris and Kyungsoo often. These days he doesn't even speak with Suho like the first day but he keeps on hanging out with Luhan often. 

Sehun started it again, but this time it wasn't me but it was Yizin. When Sehun started teasing Yizin for her dress, Baekhyun came up and pushed Sehun down from his seat. He sat in Sehun's seat and showed a smug smile to the younger one. Yizin and myself laughed our asses off at Baekhyun's reaction. Sehun was really ashamed in front of us and he immediately ran to Luhan.

After that music was played Kai, Luhan, Sehun, Tao, Lay, Xiumin stood up to dance in the shaking van. Meanwhile the Beagle line (Baekhyun, Chen and Chanyeol) started singing with the vocals out. It was a huge ball of mess but still I saw Kris hugging my mother while sleeping and was shocked to see Suho sleeping in the lap of So Young. I saw Kyungsoo taking a picture of all the four sleeping people. Yizin joined Baekhyun and started singing.

I was left all alone when i saw Kyungsoo calling me to sit with him . I was hesitant at first but still accepted his offer. I went to his place and sat with him maintaining a good distance between us. He took out a small box and gave it to me.

"Happy birthday Hye Joo-yah!" He smiled. Gosh! His smiles just kills me way too much. Wowoah!. I opened the box and saw a silver chain with a beautiful infinity dollar.

"Wow! It looks beautiful Oppa. Thank you so much! I love your gift Oppa" I was really mesmerized and I turned around to see all the people including the sleeping ones clap for us. 

"You look good together. Live long HyeSoo couple" Chanyeol's voice thundered. I saw Kyungsoo turning redder than a tomato and I couldnt help myself but blushed at the thought of me and Kyungsoo being a couple.

I think I've fallen in love  



	15. Maldives Day.2 (Part 2)

Hye Joo

It was a good day again with my mom, friends and EXO. I feel very happy when I am being with them.

So we went to Maafushi and that was literally a forest. But from what I heard about it, it was harmless. My mom, Yizin and So Young were ahead in front of me while Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Sehun ,Luhan and Suho were guiding the other ladies. I was thinking about what happened earlier.

' Did I really fell in love? Nah, it's just a hormonal problem I guess, it easy for every human being to experience this. I'm a neurologist.. I should....'

I felt someone carrying me and I bent forward to see Kyungsoo with a smirk on his face.

"Help!!! Help!!! This man..." I choked on my words when Kyungsoo changed my posture into bridal style. I was able to see his face, jaws, and his Adam's apple. 

This is the best place to view a man Hye Joo-yah!

I saw Baekhyun and Suho carrying Yizin and So Young in the same way. They were all running? Why? I saw the remaining members cheering for all the three men. I still don't know what is happening over here.

Later, I saw a small group of houses ( or resorts should I say) at a fair distance from us. I saw So Young shouting at Suho for carrying her like that. From what I know, she doesn't like to carry or being carried like this. 

Jumping to our point, I felt a small drop of salt water fall on me which turns out to be Kyungsoo's sweat.

He's sexy when he sweats.

Damn. How can a human being be so hot while doing anything and everything?

Shit! Get your senses together and remind me to slap Kim Jiah later for making me think such perverted thoughts.

We reached the resorts before Suho and So Young and after Baekhyun and Yizin. Only then my whacked brain understood that they were having a race, making fun of the three men who carried us.

Later I saw Kris carrying my mother and walking cooly as if nothing happened, my mother was pretty fine! 

They came with the other members and I asked " Kris Oppa! Why are you carrying my mother?" He just shrugged . That's it. He is a man of no words. 

I searched for this man called Do Kyungsoo to give a nice fitting of 'dont -mess-up-my-patience-next-time' and I saw him chatting with Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo-yah! You never like to sweat out right? Then why did you carry Hye Joo and ran like your life depended on it?"  
"I found it interesting when Baekhyun carried Yizin-sshi and it was in one of my bucket list with my wife"

My wife? Seriously? 

"Ohhhhhh! Our Kyungsoo is in Love ah? So when are you going to confess to her? Does she know that you love her? Does she has a tiny crush for you?"  
"Yeah. I got her blushing yesterday night while she was helping with the plates. She even blurted out that she wants to marry me just because I make delicious foods"

Gone. My honor is gone. My gosh! I want to slap myself for blushing yesterday night in front of him. I must've been crazy to tell him that I want to marry him.

I ran away from that place because I don't want to get caught by them for eavesdropping. That's when I realized  
that I lost my mom. I tried to call her but there was no signal as we are inside the forest. 

I returned to the place where I saw Kyungsoo Oppa chatting with Chanyeol. I saw that Chanyeol went away from Kyungsoo to take pictures of the island. I called "Kyungsoo Oppa! Please help me! I got lost"

He looked at me and said " Don't worry! Oppa is here with you. Chanyeol went out to call the others."  
He said with such intense gaze and sincerity from his heart

And I really fell for that

He is such a sweet man. Others may see him as a sweet talker to girls but I don't feel like that. His smile can really warm up my heart and I finally admit that he is a drug that I can't live without.

I tried to avoid daydreaming about him especially when he is with me now. We went around the resort searching for the others. "You know what?" He broke the silence "We're staying here till tomorrow evening." He continued "This place is really good for sight. I like fresh places"

"Even I like it. It is a rarity for a busybody like us to come to a place like this. We must enjoy when we get a chance" I replied. 

I bet Maafushi is a place that I will never forget in my life. The place where I confirmed my first love.

".... That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday Morning  
And I never want to leave" he sung and held my hand.

I wish I could have him sing me lullabies every night. His voice is so dreamy that I am totally mesmerized. It sounded so pure. I feel that we can just remain in silence like this, without anyone, disturbing us, just feeling each other. Now that I know he likes me, I should try to voice out my feelings before tomorrow evening.

At a distance, we saw everyone who were busy chatting with each other. Tired logs like my Mom, Lay, Tao and Sehun slept in the beach chairs kept in the lobby. Kris was talking with the receptionist about the resort booking while Yizin and So Young were in their own worlds with Luhan, Baekhyun and Suho respectively. 

Must find out later what's going on between So Young and Suho Oppa.

Kris came out with a couple of room cards in his hands and he allowed the same rooming arrangement which we followed in the main city. So Young and Yizin went to the room while I was wondering how to wake up my mom and suddenly Kris Oppa came and carried her on his shoulder.

I was left with my mouth hanging open. Why is he very clingy to my mom today? "He does this cause he loves motherly women very much" a voice startled me causing a chill run down my spine. 

I turned and saw and it was Suho Oppa. "Oppa. I have something to ask about you. Are you and So Young--" "If you want to know about me and So Young just wait till the dinner time."

Heol! If they date, I'm their first Stan  



	16. Ahead before us

Hye Joo

Time passed by, we went to a beach and played beach volleyball. This beach was really free. There was no one in the beach and we had the whole beach . I enjoyed the most of today and was really happy to spend a super birthday like this. 

Night came and it was dinner time. I was really waiting for the dinnertime because Suho Oppa said that he will say something about his relationship with So Young. I was deadly curious about it. Maybe I can get some advices from So Young like 'how to be in a relationship' and etc.

It was 9:15 p.m while the others came and I saw Kyungsoo Oppa. He was really in a very good mood that he was singing loudly. His voice echoed from everywhere and to be honest, I felt saved

Why?

Because his voice is the only thing that is keeping me sane right now. I'm totally whipped for this person head over heels. 

They walked to the table but still no sight of Suho Oppa and So Young. I even heard the other members discussing about the same thing. Yizin was like ' I already know about them ' 

I saw a man with black suit walking towards us and that man turned to be Suho Oppa.

"Oh my God! You're handsome Oppa" I screamed. All the EXO members, My Mom and Yizin looked at him in awe.  
"Yo! Rich man! What's up with the black suit" asked Baekhyun. Suho stared at Baekhyun and said "Guys! About me and So Young.... I have something to say.... We're getting married tomorrow". 

What??? Did I hear it correctly??  
Lee So Young is going to marry Kim Jun Myeon aka Suho the leader of the famous boy band group EXO???

"Hey YOU!! Why are you marrying Lee So Young? You guys just knew each other for barely a day and tomorrow you're gonna marry her?"

And that was the cue time Do Kyungsoo came to me " We need to talk Ji Hye Joo. I'll explain". He took my hand and basically dragged me to his room. 

"Suho hyung loved So Young when they were neighbours in Apgujeong...." He continued with their love story and how hardly they are in their decision to marry each other. Even their parents agreed to their marriage and right now So Young went to the mainland with EXO's manager to fetch their parents from the airport.

I am overloaded with all the sudden incidents that took place in this one hour and now I am sitting in my room with my pajamas on in front of the vanity table. ' So Young-ie is getting married to Suho Oppa tomorrow evening and I never bought anything to wear.'  
______________________________________  
Kyungsoo

" Junmyeon hyung!!. I'm very happy for you. Hope you both live long together. Wait! Does the company knows about this?" Luhan hyung asked Suho hyung and members were busily chatting with each other for Suho Hyung's surprise wedding .

The person who was really shocked about this wedding is Hye Joo. Junmyeon hyung was worried that Hye Joo would oppose their wedding. But I explained to her about their story. She was indeed happy for So Young and Jun myeon hyung. She said she is angry with So Young for not revealing her relationship but I consoled her that she didn't tell you because it would end up as a big mess if get to know about this relationship and EXO-L s would be furious. Because of revealing her relationship, So Young could lose her life and the people around her too. 

After their wedding we will go to the mainland and return to Seoul after three days. I should confess my feelings before our departure tomorrow. This is the perfect time. 

I just love her for being caring for the people around her and she doesn't consider others opinion on how people think about her. But the only thing that comes between us is my career. 

We clearly know that we like each other without even confessing our feelings for each other, but my career as EXO's D.O will spoil our future.

I feel like I want to hold her in my arms, just like earlier in the race. Whenever she blushes because of me, I feel an unknown feeling inside my heart developing from time to time. I wonder where this feeling of mine will end.

I hope I can confess to Hye Joo after Suho Hyung's wedding tomorrow. I even asked the help of Chanyeol and Chen earlier. I sacrificed my pride to get those two dorks to help me with my proposal. I'm not gonna tell Baekhyun because he is a big blabbermouth. Suho hyung is not of great help either. He just hands out his black card out which I can take from his pant pocket myself.  
Kris was jumping around happily, he said Jiah is coming for the wedding tomorrow. Jiah could be of a big help because she is Hye Joo's best friend. 

The main highlight of the wedding is that no one is going to dress up specially for this occasion. We are asked to attend the wedding in our own regular outfits and the wedding is going to take place in a ship. As expected perfection from Suho Hyung. 

Other seniors from our company are also attending the wedding tomorrow evening. I'm not sure with our CEO Lee Soo Man though. I think Ryeowook hyung will come for the wedding and he said he will also help me with the proposal matter.

We already knew about So Young and Suho hyung. They used to fight and date when we were trainees. The only people who never knew about this was Hye Joo and Yizin. They were really shocked when the youngest of them is getting married with an idol. Well, this incident might calm Hye Joo down because she is not the only person who will turn up to marry an idol. 

Even if she hates me in the future, I will take all the measures to make her fall in love with me again. I know about her and this will be her first and last time to have feelings for a guy. I will be her first and her forever too. 

Dear Ji Hye Joo  
Please help me to love you forever  



	17. The Unexpected Wedding

Hye Joo

The next morning came, I definitely did not have my good sleep yesterday night. I was bothered by Do Kyungsoo in my dreams. I couldn't sleep because there are many people who are coming to attend the wedding. I was afraid that maybe I couldn't attend my best friend's wedding because of my non-sociality character. Usually I'm not friendly when it comes with people especially idols and actors.

I saw Do Kyungsoo in the morning who was stretching his legs and walking in the corridor with his arms wide open. I just wanted to run into his arms and make myself comfortable forever there. He saw me and waved "Hye Joo-yah! Come here". I asked "Why did you call me Oppa?" He spoke nothing and pulled me into his embrace. 

I went speechless for a few seconds and my face was crimson red now. " You know what? I want to keep you comfortable in my arms forever" 

Mwoya?? Did I said my thoughts out loud? How did he know about this?? "Don't think about anything, and let's stay like this for sometime. "

Like this? Well his hand is resting on my waist and my arms are on his shoulder for support. Do Kyungsoo is my only support system or else I would've fainted by now.

"This feels really relaxing. This is how I feel whenever we make skinship Hye Joo-yah. I know we've only held hands but still, I feel comfortable with you" he felt like he was talking from his heart and his eyes are sparkling with sincerity

"Is it so Oppa?" I asked. He nodded. I hugged him tighter and buried my head into his chest like a child who is afraid of someone stealing their favourite toy.

He chuckled at my action. I wish I could listen his chuckles and heartbeat all day long for life. "Oppa! I'm scared. I thought it will be a private wedding, but I never knew that your seniors will attend the wedding, plus I don't have a grand dress to wear for the wedding ...."

"Dont worry about that, they are really friendly. If someone messes up with you inform me. I'll take care. Plus you are requested to attend the wedding in your casual clothes to get a comfy feeling between all of us. So you can wear the clothes that you have. And you have me so don't be afraid"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!" I saw three men falling down and three men and one girl running away. The three who fell down were Baekhyun Chen and Chanyeol while the three who ran away are Sehun, Kai and Tao . Wait, that girl is  
.  
.  
.  
Definitely Kim Jiah.  
When did she come here?

"Yaaaaaaaahhh Kim Jiah, Dont run away this babo ya!!!!!!" I chased behind her leaving Do Kyungsoo to deal with the three dorks.

She is a fast runner and has a great stamina unlike mine. For heaven's sake, she is a police officer from the age of 18. 

"Yaaaaaaaahhh!!! Don't run away Oh Sehun and Kim Jiah" I lost track of Kai and Tao while I chased behind Sehun and Jiah.

"Gotcha!" Yes. I caught Oh Sehun while Kim Jiah ran away. "Tell me, what were you guys doing there? " He laughed his ass off and told " We saw you and D.O hyung hugging each other. We also recorded it right from the scene where D.O hyung called you to hug him till what he told about the wedding. All because of this stupid bacon hyung, we fell down and started running". 

I was embarrassed. My God. This shouldn't happen. Why these all things happen only to me? "Okay who is having the video?" I asked Sehun. "Jiah Noona"

I'm dead. She will definitely upload this in her social media. I don't know what I am going to do with this big blabbermouth of mine.

While I was in deep thought, Oh Sehun ran away from my grip. "Hey! Oh Sehun. Don't run. Or else I WILL KILL YOU". I chased behind him again. 

This is how we spent the morning chasing each other, finding and literally loitering around without even the fear of the wedding. 

At afternoon, I met with some of his seniors 'So Nyeo Shi Dae' or 'Girls Generation'. They were really friendly especially Sunny Unnie and Yoona Unnie. 

Kim Jiah, Sunny Unnie, Yoona Unnie and myself joined together and went to play in the empty beach that we went yesterday. To much of our surprise there were f(x) and Got7 together playing beach volley. "Hey Guys!" Sunny unnie called out to f(x).

"Oh! Unnies Annyeong" the girls waved back. "1-2-3 Come and get it! Annyeonghaseyo Got7-imnida" the boys wished us. 

"Okay! These two girls are friends of the bride. She is Ji Hye Joo and the other one is Kim Jiah." "Annyeonghaseyo" we bowed.  
"Aye! Who doesn't know Jiah Noona? She is really famous among idols for her tremendous training at gym" one guy spoke up. 

Yeah. Jiah is a training instructor for the idols. She does this as a part time job and for fun. Whenever I ask about why are you doing like this, she is like 'i wanna be fit forever '. 

Sunny unnie spoke up " I hope Hye Joo doesn't know these guys. Well men introduce yourselves" "Annyeonghaseyo! Got7 leader JB- imnida"  
"Annyeonghaseyo! Jackson-imnida"  
"Annyeonghaseyo! Yugyeom-imnida"  
"Annyeonghaseyo! Mark-imnida"  
"Annyeonghaseyo! Bambam- imnida"  
"Annyeonghaseyo! Jinyoung- imnida"  
And the last "Annyeonghaseyo! Youngjae- imnida"

They introduced themselves one by one and one person exactly caught my eyes was Mark. Yes! I caught him staring at me. We were staring each other when Jiah poked my side and said" Look! Your boyfriend is coming"

"Boyfriend? Who Jongdae or Kyungsoo?" Yoona Unnie asked. I blushed at the mention of Kyungsoo as the scenes that took place in the morning rushed in my mind. Jongdae oppa said " Jiah-nim! Eun Shin is calling you." She ran at the mention if Eun Shin's name. "Yah! Wait I'm als----"I stuttered when do Kyungsoo stood before me. "Kyungsoo-yah! Is she your girlfriend?" "Ne! Noona. Do we look good together?" He asked Yoona Unnie and Sunny Unnie. 

"Yeah! You both are cute together!" "And you! Hye Joo-yah. Come with me I have something to discuss with you"  
"Go ahead! Lovebirds"

Do Kyungsoo took me to the other side of the beach. He held my hand all along while we went. I somewhat found it to be sweet. He stood at a place and asked " Would you like to be my dancing partner today?

I was shocked for a moment but recovered when he held my shoulders. "I-I don't know how to dance" " Well, it's easy! Just follow my lead" he said leading me in shock.

He held my waist and asked me to wrap my arms around his torso. I did so and I could feel my heart beating erratically from the happiness he is giving to me. 

We moved around the beach, but we were never dancing. Just hugging each other and taking steps one by one. I laid my head on his chest and he placed his chin on my head. 

We stayed like that for who knows how many hours. "If I know dance is this easy, I would like to dance with you everyday for life"

"Shh! Be quiet. I couldn't hear your heartbeat." He said. What?? Is he listening to my heartbeat? How sweet of him. I want him to be mine forever 

"D.O-yah!!! D.O-yah!!!..." We heard people shouting. We ran to the side from where the sound came. We saw the bridegroom Suho Oppa, the magnificent Kris Oppa and the clingy Baekhyun Oppa searching for us. 

"Guys what happend?" Kyungsoo asked. "It's 3p.m Kyungsoo-yah. We have to get ready for the wedding. Come on both of you" Kris Oppa said.  
"Go ahead, we are coming right behind you" Kyungsoo Oppa said

"Come Joongie let me carry you!" He carried me in a bridal style again. "Mworago? Joongie? You guys already decided couple names for yourselves ha? " Baekhyun exclaimed. "Kris hyung please carry me like how D.O is carrying his girlfriend" Baekhyun clinged to Kris Oppa. 

"You're ain't kid Baekhyun-ah! If I carry you then my image will be damaged."  
"But according to our fans, you are our dad and Suho hyung is our mom"  
"Hey brat! From today onwards you got another mom and that is So Young-ie" Kris deadpanned.

While they were having their own conversation, I buried my face into my kyungie 's chest. He smells great, to be exact when he sweats he looks like a Greek God that came out of the mythology. I watched him as he walked with me in his arms.

I want to be in his arms forever.

"Like what you see Joongie?" He whispered. My face got heated when he smirked. I buried my face deeper again into his chest and tried to listen to his heartbeat. 

It was fast and exciting.

I didn't know when we reached the resort but, when I entered the room, I saw my mother plaiting Eun Shin's hair. 

"Hi! Baeboo!" I exclaimed and ran to hug her. She hugged me in return. "Yah! I heard you got a boyfriend" she asked in her feeble voice. I smiled sheepishly and said "Yeah, I think so".  
"Okay. Come and now get ready. We should get So Young-ie ready. And I want to introduce you to my boyfriend. You already know him"

Who the hell is he?. Yeah, that secret idol boyfriend of hers, really.

"Okay! Let me get ready first". I decided to wear a white short dress that goes till 3/4 of my thigh and Jiah's killer heels that I specifically asked her to bring for me. 

Shin said that her boyfriend will come and pick her up and will help her down. So My mom, Jiah and myself went in Jiah's car. Jiah made someone to drive her car while she took her bike again. Aish , this girl, how many times should I say her not to ride a bike wearing a dress?

It turns out to be the driver is Leeteuk, Super Junior's leader. We greeted him and as usual my mother said that he is the leader of Super Junior. My mother asked him" Excuse me! Is Ryeowook here?" He chuckled and replied "Nae Emmoni! He went with the other members."

The car ride was silent after that talk and it was the perfect timing for me to arrange my birds nest and my face. Mom helped me to arrange my makeup and hair. By the time we reached there, I was ready perfectly.

We went down to the port and the ship was waiting for us and a few people. I checked the watch. It was 6:30 p.m already and the wedding will start in half an hour. 

We walked inside and found Suho Oppa standing there waiting for the guests. "Hye Joo-yah! Come here! So Young-ie was waiting for you , she is in Room no 12 ." " Thank you Oppa and all the best for your Wedding." 

We went to room no 12 to see the beautiful bride Lee So Young sitting in front of the mirror. Bet me she is the prettiest girl today I have seen. 

"Hye Joo Unnie! I will miss you more!" She exclaimed on the verge of tears. "You know what? Hereafter it's you whom I should call as unnie because you're marrying our Oppa" I chuckled.

Time passed as we were talking,then we sat in the hall to watch the wedding. Junmyeon Oppa was standing in the front with his brother as the best man. I searched for Kim Jiah but she was nowhere found in my sight. I saw the EXO members who were busily chatting with each other but I didn't see Do Kyungsoo. 

I felt someone cover my eyes, I felt it was him and it really was him. "Hey Joongie!" "Hi Oppa! " "Hey babe! Tonight is the best night you are ever going to have"

Wait! What does he mean by that man?  



	18. After the Wedding

Hye Joo

The wedding started and So Young came inside with her father. Her eyes were filled with tears and she cried out when she saw Junmyeon Oppa. I was still searching for Kim Jiah but I didn't see her. Eun Shin came and sat by my side. "Yah! Jiah eodiya" she asked. I just shrugged. "Did she get into a fight again?" 

Just then I got a call from Jiah, she said that she can't attend the wedding because she got her period while driving the bike. Thank goodness, she was wearing a dark blue dress. I just don't understand why this girl doesn't even know when her period starts. 

Soon the wedding got over and I ran to Eun Shin and said "Shinie! Jiah couldn't come because she got her period. " " My god! I just reminded her in the morning and yet she didn't care? You know what will happen today right? So take someone with you and go to the hotel before she goes crazy"

"Searching for anyone?" A voice echoed behind me. I immediately recognized that deep voice. It was Kyungsoo. "Oppa we need to go to the hotel as soon as possible. There is an emergency" I rushed. "Come let's go" 

We took Jiah's car again and speeded up to the hotel. After half an hour of travel, we reached the hotel. I rushed to the elevator and pressed the certain floor where Jiah's room is. The ride during the elevator is wrecked and 

Ding!

The elevator stopped and I ran to Jiah's room. The door was opened. I went inside to see thousands of glasses shattered on the floor and Jiah was lying on the bed crumbled like a paper. 

"Jiah-yah!!" I rushed to her" Are you okay? Does it hurt too much? Wait. Did you bring your medicines?" "It's in the third drawer from the right". Kyungsoo Oppa cleaned up the room while I made Jiah to eat her tablet and sleep. She even asked Kyungsoo to sing 'What is love' song and he gladly sang it for her. 

After she slept, Kris Oppa came to the hotel to take care of Jiah. I went to my room to change my dress. When I removed my heels, I saw blood on my feet, must be because of too much running. 

"Ouch! " I moaned out of pain. "What happend to you?" A worried voice asked me. Of course it's Kyungsoo Oppa. "Nothing much". He took my feet on his lap and examined it carefully. Then he went to the nightstand to take the tissue box and wiped the blood in my legs. 

"You shouldn't have ran like that."he scolded me softly. "If I hadn't ran like that, Kim Jiah would have been a breaking mess and that's the end of the world" 

"But still..." He looked at me. "Oppa, I'm sorry for not dancing with you tonight. I didn't allow you to enjoy the wedding. I'm really sorry for being selfish that time" I apologized while looking at the floor.

"Look at me" I shook my head saying a no. He lifted my chin and made me look at him. He bought his face closer and he brushed his lips with mine

Oh my god! Am I dreaming? Is this for real?

"Look. As long as you are with me I don't care about the other enjoyment that wait for me out there. All I need is your safety and your happiness" 

"Can I have one more of that?" I asked shyly "Why one when you can have as many as you want?" He leaned forward and kisses me with full passion and I return the kisses with the same pace.

Then we laid down in the bed and cuddled each other. It is so nice to be in his arms. They make me feel protected.  
"You know how you make me feel?. Crazy. My mind is going crazy whenever I am with you. Hye Joo, did you fascinate me with your magical pixie dust? Because I am falling deep each and everyday"

I was blushing more and more and finally I buried my face into his chest. We stayed like that and we fell asleep.

It was the first time in my life I didn't have a bad dream.

"Good morning Joongie, ireona!" I felt someone shaking me. "Go away!!"I shrieked. "Babe! It's already 10 in the morning. Get up and get dressed let's go out" 

"Ji Hye Joo, you girl better come out and redo the fucking dressing again. I can't bear the smell of my own legit blood! " I groaned at the thunder voice of Kim Jiah. "Wait! Wait I'm coming." 

To my surprise, she had another dressing on her hand which was badly done. "How did this happen?" I pointed out to her hand. "I broke a Jack Daniel's this morning." She replied nonchalantly. "Okay show me your leg and hand"she showed and I redid her dressing.

"Why did you break the bottle?" I asked."Well, yesterday I asked Kris to buy me some bottles of Jack Daniel's and I got hungover. Morning I saw the boys except Baekhyun, D.O, Suho and Chen sleeping around me in the floor and your mother slept with me in the bed. When I woke up, Kris said that I broke the bottle because of my drunken shitty emotions and a glass pierced in my hand"

" Don't stress your leg too much and use wheelchair. I hope they have one here. I'll ask in the reception afterwards." She nodded her head. When is she going to take care of herself properly?

I returned to my room to find Kyungsoo Oppa sitting in the bed. "Oppa! Where did you sleep yesterday?" "Here, in the bed. Why?"  
"No, Jiah said that Baekhyun, Chen, Suho and yourself went missing yesterday night. It seems that the other members were found sleeping with their girlfriends and wife". 

"Of course! I slept with you because you are my girlfriend." He replied cooly. I blushed in return to his sweet talks and ran inside the bathroom to take a bath. 

"Come fast, we need to eat breakfast. They newlyweds are waiting". I took a really quick bath and wore a tank top with shorts to beat the heat. In fact, the newlyweds Suho Oppa and So Young were kissing each other like there's no tomorrow. The others were not in the table so I guessed that they are still getting ready. 

I faked a coughed and made them realize my presence. " Oh Unnie! When did you come here?" So Young asked me. "Just a few minutes ago. By the way, I'm so sorry So Young ah for not being there in your wedding yesterday. Kim Jiah was having her problems you know right? That is why I left after the wedding immediately."

"It's okay Unnie. I can understand. I heard she broke everything yesterday". "Yes. She was pretty serious yesterday and this time I was really afraid. I think we must take her to the hospital after the trip" 

Then the rest of the members came down with Eun Shin and Jiah in their arms. My mother came down with them and she sat near me. 

"Honey. Did you have a good sleep yesterday?" "Yes mom. What about you?" "Well, I slept in peace because I can feel that you are getting beautiful sleep these days" 

"Well mom, he was with me yesterday evening after the wedding, we were taking care of Jiah together." 

"I wish both of you have a happy ending together"  



	19. The Lost Confession

Kyungsoo

After the breakfast , we were walking around the hotel to find something interesting to do. The boys were distracted by the beauty of the nature and I was thinking deeply.

Yes, about my confession!.

I know it is weird to fall for a person at a short span of time but I can't withstand the magic casted on me by the pixie fairy Hye Joo. She is like a small yet beautiful cupcake who casts her sunshine on me. It takes a long time for me to get rid of her memories in my heart.

Suddenly, an extremely irritating Byun Baekhyun came and shook me off from my thoughts. "Aye! Kyungsoo! I heard you kissed Hye Joo yesterday? Is it true dude?" He asked me and stirred the others curiosity. Others looked at me and I could feel my cheeks getting heated. 

"Oh! Kyungsoo's blushing! Then it must be a yes. Dude when are you going to confess your feelings to her?" Kris asked interestingly .  
"See even krease is interested in your love life. " A hypered Tao suddenly spoke.  
"See even krease is interested in your love life " Baekhyun imitates Tao and the men started their fight again.

They are annoying but still they are my dorks

At this moment, I need to talk with two persons. Chen and Suho because only they can help me out to sort out everything. 

"Want to have a talk?" A voice asked and immediately recognized it . Suho hyung you're the best. 

"Malhaebwa" said Chen. We three separated from the others and went to the hotel and got into the room which I shared with Tao and Kai. 

"Hyung! I want to confess everything to her. Really!" I said to them. Suho thought for a while and said "Why can't you bring an orchestra and sing a song that confesses your feelings?"

"Hyung! That's expensive. I want it to be simple and neat." Chen who was hearing our conversation suggested "What about a candle light dinner?. It sounds good and cheap than the orchestra right?" 

"Yes!that's it! I'm going with the dinner." I exclaimed. "Don't worry we'll take care of the arrangements. You just relax." Chen said. "Most importantly. This must be a surprise for her. Neither she nor her acquaintances should know about it." 

"Relax man. They are with So Nyeo Shi Dae Sunbaenim. Just now Sunny noona sent me a photo" Suho said.

I sighed in relief and lay down in the bed. " See we will plan it out and will tell you now. You just rest right now." Suho said. 

I was staring in to space without replying to him and was exhausted from all the things I have in my mind. Will she accept me? Will I get rejected? Can I able to give her the life that she wants? Am I worthy for her? Is she the one for me?. 

All these thoughts were playing piano in my mind while I felt Suho waking me up. "Kyungsoo-yah! We've got an idea. See! We can ask her out to eat dinner casually like how we used to do and bring her down. But we will take her to another hall where we will be doing all the arrangements. There we will have the dishes ready. We will arrange for a ring to use it for your confession. After the result, let's celebrate it together. Is it okay?"

"Woah! Suho hyung! Daebak!!" Chen exclaimed and I clapped my hands after hearing his plan. It was easy to say for them but it's hard for me to carry out everything. 

"Okay then! Jongdae-yah. Come let's go. We'll start preparing. All the best Kyungsoo-yah! Hwaiting!" Suho hyung cheered and they went out like that.  
______________________________________  
Afternoon passed and evening came. I did not bother to come out of the room rather I was having a mental breakdown on how to go about the plan today. I did not see Hye Joo in the afternoon and I did not hear about the arrangements either. All were busy moving around and no one didn't bother about me and my anxiety. 

In the evening, Lay hyung stopped by the room and saw me. "Kyungsoo-yah! What are you doing here?. Go get ready for your big night now. " He said in his thick Chinese accent. 

"Hyung! I'm really scared. What if she rejects me?" I asked out of fear. "Kyungsoo-yah! You know what? We all can see the love she has for you. It's either you're that dense not to realize that or you're not loving her the way she does. So don't be afraid and go get it. We all are here to support you and if any one of you is hurt, I will heal you with my unicorn healing powers!" He joked around.

I laughed at his joke and he smiled in return " Ah! Finally you laughed. You should have seen your face in the mirror before I came. It was gloomy as hell. Don't keep up your gloomy face when you are with her and be happy. If you keep, I will come and kick your face in front of your girlfriend. Hwaiting! Go get ready" he cheered me up and went out

I started to get ready. I wore a crisp white shirt and white pants which is casual looking but apt for wearing for our awards function. Then Baekhyun helped me with my hair and Tao almost messed up my makeup but Thank God Suho hyung saved me from his hands. 

I got ready and I looked into the decorations that they did. It was a breathtaking view. They covered the whole room with the candles and there was delicious food in the center of the table. There were some pictures of hers and mine in the walls that were really awkward but still beautiful. I smiled proudly at the décor beautifully done by them and thanked the boys.

I went to Hye Joo's room with an overly thumping heart. I knocked the door which was picked up by her crying mother. "Emmonim. What happend?" I asked with worry . "Kyungsoo-yah! It's Hye Joo." She starred sobbing again harder. "Why? What happened to Hye Joo?". My face grew pale at her answer

She's missing..  



	20. Fear of Losing You

Hye Joo 

I woke up feeling something tied around my mouth. I opened my eyes to find myself in a room full of Iridescent violet lights. This place looked like a bar.

I saw a man who was tied to the chair. His head was bleeding, blood drops flow freely from his face passing through his cheeks and coating his sharp jawline. The man was still in his Black Suit, that means he was kidnapped after the wedding.

The man was none other than Mark Tuan of Got7

"Mr. Mark . Please wake up" I tried to say which ended up in muffled coughs. I felt something hang above my head. Looking up, I found a knife attached to a lever that was attached to the chair in which I was tied in. 

It means if I ever try to move the chair, the knife stabs me right in the head. How cruel. Never in my life I thought I would die like this.

I tried to analyze the surroundings. There were a few snakes roaming in a corner of the room. I think I should wait for somebody to come and save us.

I started to analyze the reason and how I was kidnapped. I was with Yoona , Sunny and with the rest of Girls Generation members while playing Beach Volley with the girls.  
We went to shower after the neck-to-neck game. I was the last one to shower and fresh up after So Youngie.

After taking a refreshing shower I came out to find the rest of them were outside eating. "How can they leave me alone?" I muttered. I dressed up and took the elevator. In the elevator, there was a man who was wearing a disguise. That man sprayed on my face and the next thing I remember was everything went into black.

Why would someone kidnap me? Are they going to take my organs and sell them? Or else take out my eyes from the sockets and make me beg in an unknown country?. 

The only faith I had was Kim Jiah and Do Kyungsoo expecting either one of them come and save me and console me saying me that this is all a dream. I could hear faint voices of 2-3 men talking outside. 

By the way, how did this man ended up with me?. Does he know that he is kidnapped? I heard footsteps coming through and did my best to see the bastard who kidnapped me and that innocent man.

"My daughter! How have you been?. It has been ages. Nice meeting you Dr. Ji"

Stepfather?

He removed the cloth around my mouth. "How did you find me?" I asked shakingly. "Oh dear! I really missed you so much. Looks like you've got a boyfriend. That too an Idol. Congrats. Let me see how that idol boyfriend of yours come and save you". 

"Why did you kidnap me bastard?" I roared in anger. "Darling! I missed you so much. I missed the days where you used to be disciplined by me. I hope you remember those days and I know that you still have those scars in you. I was really disappointed when you and your mom ran away to Seoul without informing me. I thought of selling you to the mafia gang where I was working to have you as their slave. But you destroyed all my plans when that school senior of yours helped to run away from me. Now I hope that bitch is having fun in searching you and this rotten Chinese asshole that I bought with you here. Listen up. I need you to come with me and work for me, be my slave and then you and your mother will be saved. If you dare to go across my words, that's it. You will loose your mother and your boyfriend will loose you." 

"It's better for me and my mother to die than being under your custody as your servant. I don't know why my grandfather arranged to re-marry my mother to an asshole like you. And about my boyfriend! You have no rights to separate us. Leave him alone. If you dare to keep a finger on me. He will definitely kill you without a drop of blood in your body. And why did you bring that man with you?. Do you know that he is a celebrity and if he is missing, his fans will kill you for sure. I'm sure you are taking risk on your own to get yourself killed"

"Bitch! Shut up!" He screeched in my ears. He poured hot water to my face which hurts like hell. "Shit! Fuck you!!" I roared in anger. 

"Dear! All you can do is use cuss words against me. There is no way that agent friend of yours is going to come and save you in a dungeon like this. " I hissed at him after the effect of the hot water has taken a toll on me. Slowly I felt my eyes gradually closing. I tried not to close my eyes but I felt someone calling me

'Ji Hye Joo sshi. Please wake up.' 

I opened my eyes to see Mark Tuan calling me. His eyes are bloodshot red and his voice was very feeble. "How did I end up here?. Where is this place? Where are my members? Why are we tied like this?" He asked many questions pointing like a rifle. 

"Mark-sshi. Do you remember what happened before you ended up here?" I asked. " I was playing in the water with my seniors and members and when I went to fresh up for the lunch someone sprayed something on me which made me faint. I wanted to go out to attend a personal matter so I wore my formals"

"Who was the last person you saw before you were kidnapped?". He said "There was a man in disguise. We rode the same elevator and that's all I knew. Now I am here"

So we prettily ended up by the same way here. That means my stepfather has a connection with this man. I must find it out after escaping this place.  



	21. Saved in your arms

Hye Joo

I felt something poured on me. It was very hot and I couldn't shout since my mouth was covered with a duct-tape. I heard someone screeching there and another voice was also heard in the room. I could feel my face burning from the effect of the hot liquid like thing poured on my face. 

I felt someone pull my hair up, it was way too painful. My hands and legs were tied with a rope and I was made to sit in a chair. The knife was still hanging in there and Mark Tuan was nowhere in my sight. 

I could hear some men talking in the next room and I could hear some screaming sounds in the room. I thought that they are torturing Mark. Mark was screaming endlessly and I couldn't help but feel hurt. 

My so called stepfather came inside. He stared at me and said "Can you hear him? The next is you. You are also going to go through the same shit as him. " He smirked and I swear I wanted to break all of his pride right there. I couldn't help but think of him. Is he fine? Is he worried about me?

I also thought about my mother. Eomma! Are you doing well? Are you taking your food and medicines properly? Who will take care of you if I die? No, I shouldn't die. I have to take care of my mom. I have to fulfill the promise that I made to my father. I will ensure this and I will survive. 

"It's funny that no one came to rescue you and him even though it has been seven days" a voice broke off my thoughts. This bastard really. "Even if they don't come I will make sure to escape from this place with Mark." 

"Too sad that you can't do it with him. He's already dying. Come let me send you to the afterworld with him. Go stay with your father in heaven." He said. He removed my ties and took me to another room. 

As soon as I entered the room, I saw Mark lying down as if he was dead. No come on, you should not die. You have your fans there. I mentally screamed away when I saw something that was normal, yet dangerous.

"So Ms. Ji Neurologist, what do you see over there? Do you know it's features and ability to kill a person?" Oh my God. Never in my life I thought I will die due to the shock from an electric chair. 

"Come on my little baby, let me make you sit on that chair. Once you sit in it, you will see stars and galaxies in your eyes. Come on! Make her sit on it". He commanded the boys who were standing there. They dragged me along but I forcefully pulled myself away from them. Since they were stronger than me, they had no choice but to lift me up and place me on the chair.

"Listen. Once if I pressed this button, you're body will be full of shocks and it will absorb your blood and you will die eventually. So do you have any last words to say?" He asked me .

"I think it should be you who have to say your last words Mr. Choi." A voice boomed in the room. I lifted my head to see Jiah and Kyungsoo were there with the police officials. Jiah placed her gun on the top of my stepfather's head while Kyungsoo came to help me. 

"Hye Joo-ya. Are you okay? I'm sorry that I let you suffer all these days. I am really sorry that I couldn't protect you. I ---" "Release me first. We can talk afterwards." By the time Kyungsoo released me, Jiah handcuffed my stepfather and went to help Mark. "

"He has the pulse. Call the paramedics and take him to the hospital. Take Hye Joo with you guys. Kyungsoo you accompany her while I have to take care of this bastard. " Jiah commanded. I saw Jiah was still limping around due to her leg injuries last time but she was running around to find me. 

"Jiah listen. Come with us to the hospital because you are also hurt. I know your lazy ass would not changed the dressing I did last time for you, so you better come with me and get your ass treated" I told her. Kyungsoo nodded in agreement with us. 

"Okay. Fine I'm coming. Let me finish the formalities and send him with the officials. " She agreed. We took Jiah's car while Mark was in the ambulance.  
I saw JB was also here. Jiah went to JB and asked him to accompany Mark to the hospital. JB agreed and they decided to meet each other in the hospital. 

Jiah came to sit in the driver seat, while Kyungsoo pulled her back and said " Don't drive, it will worsen your leg condition. I will drive instead." He volunteered. Jiah had no choice but agree to him, seems like she is having pain in her leg or else she will never allow her baby to be touched. 

"Listen. Just because you're my favourite idol group's main vocal I am letting you to drive my baby. If you dare to break my car or involve it in an accident,I will murder you Do Kyungsoo." She threatened him. "Ne,noona! I'll drive carefully". He replied looking scared. 

"Wait. Is this Seoul? When did I come here?. It did not strike me until I saw your car Jiah." I exclaimed. I never thought I came to Seoul. I still thought this is Maldives. 

"We returned the next day after you got kidnapped. Jiah splitted us into two teams to find you and Mark. One team is in Maldives in case to find you there and the other team is the Seoul team. Jiah stayed here while her friend Ms. Park went to Maldives to find you. Now that you are here, your mother will be happy. We almost had to force her to have her meals. Don't worry, Baekhyun, Chen and Chanyeol took care of her. " Kyungsoo explained things to me.

"But there is a sad thing going on right now. I would not like to sugarcoat it but Eun Shin, her condition got worse and she is admitted in the hospital. Doctors said that the chances of survival are less. Jongdae was an emotional mess and you also went missing. Shinnie needs to see you right now. So give her some hope. Can you? Jiah said.

Eun Shin Unnie No, Don't leave me yet.  



	22. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before starting this chapter, play these songs while reading:  
> 1). Through the night- IU  
> 2). Portrait of You - Chen  
> 3). If we love again - Chen and Chanyeol  
> 4). Treat you better - Shawn Mendes  
> 5). My Love - Lee Hi  
> 6). For You - EXO CBX

Hye Joo

I rushed into the hospital where Go Eun Shin is admitted. This is not going in the way what I expected. She should just have let herself rest properly. Why did she have to try to stop the medications? I am going to kill Go Eun Shin if I see her right now

From what I heard from Jiah is that after my disappearance, Eun Shin was feeling very sad and she cried until she fainted. The boys stayed with her and helped her to recover during their travel from Maldives to Seoul. After their travel, Eun Shin went with my mom along with Chen, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Suho and So Young. 

She thought that she might not be able to save me and plus her crankiness acted up so she ended up destroying all her antibiotics and her medicines. Chen tried to feed her the new medicines but every time she just spat everything out and she started vomiting her blood. Then the last thing they found out was that she was covered in her own blood in the bathroom.

The Doctors said that it is hard for her to recover from her Illness this time because she purposely avoided her medications. Plus, her crankiness and her shock symptoms that she has been showing on these days are some signs that her disease is rapidly taking over her body. The doctors are trying to save her life but this might be a tough battle that depends her life or death. 

Eun Shin Unnie has Coronary Heart Disease. We got to know this at the 3rd year of her high school. Jiah, Eun Shin Unnie and I used to go to the same school in Busan and Jiah and Eun Shin Unnie were the people who helped me to run away from my stepfather. 

Unnie used to be the main vocal in the school band group. She was enjoying her life until a day came where she fainted in the school assembly ground. We carried her to the school's nursing room but the nurses said that she must be treated in the hospital. 

Jiah and myself went to the hospital with Eun Shin Unnie and the doctors had to confirm that she was suffering from Coronary Heart Disease.

Her life went to a messed downhill heartbeat from that day onwards. She started suffering from her symptoms, and her concentration was also lost. She left the band group cause she could not strain her voice to sing. She was able to graduate but she could not join the college.

On the day of graduation, we decided to move to Seoul with my mom and Jiah and Eun Shin Unnie. During the day, I will go to the school and my mom will go to work. Jiah will accompany Eun Shin Unnie and in the night, my mom and myself will take care of her. 

Jiah at that time became a member of the SWAT squad. We worked hard to get her disease cured, I even did some part-time jobs to support us financially but it wasn't enough. After my graduation, I joined the Seoul National Medical University with a full scholarship. Jiah also got her promotion. We worked together to get our lives in the stage.

We settled down well when i did my first surgery as an assist. It gave me lots of money. Jiah settled down with Eun Shin and Chen after their relationship. I started staying in the hospital day and night cause my professor got many surgery cases. This is the reason I did not come to know Eun Shin Unnie's relationship with Chen. I couldn't even meet Jiah and ask her about anything. 

Her life was once again good when Chen oppa came in. She was healthy and she was able to roam around everywhere. They seemed to have an extremely lovey-dovey relationship. On one hand I was envious of them and on the other hand I was happy for Eun Shin Unnie. 

Jiah took care of her well even when I was not by her side. She stood by her side when her world was falling apart. I am really grateful and sorry to Jiah for taking care of Eun Shin Unnie all the time. 

We were waiting for Eun Shin Unnie to wake up. She was in her comatose. I already talked with the doctor, she said that Eun Shin Unnie is in a serious condition. The boys stayed with my mom and Jongdae except Kyungsoo. Even JB and Mark also came to see Eun Shin Unnie. 

"Oppa! Go and be with Chen oppa. He will be very sad if you are not there to cheer him up. Other members are also there. Luhan and Kris oppa are going by tomorrow. Send them off and come here." I said . He nodded his head and went home. 

Jiah and myself were in the ward room. Jiah went to dress up her wound which I made for her a week ago. I saw my mother and she was crying so hard so I had to send her home with the boys. Luhan, Kris and Lay went to China for their respective movie shootings . Baekhyun is also busy with the drama shoots and Chen and Chanyeol had an reality show shoot along with Suho.

So Young is staying with us in the hospital. Sometimes she goes to the boys dorm to cook food for the boys. This has been the routine for 4 continuous days. The remaining boys come and visit from time to time. We stayed and took turns to look over Eun Shin Unnie. By this time our eyes turned bloodshot red. 

We were okay with this because we had experience with dealing day and night shifts. Now, we are in the hospital waiting for Eun Shin Unnie to wake up. Unnie is still in comatose and were are still praying for her to wake up as soon as possible. 

The sound of machines beeping keeps me awake like I used to be during my night shifts. This ambience is not new to us, but something is ticking me off that this thing will end off in a very rough way. This is a feeling which I can't bring myself to say it to anybody. 

Days became nights and nights became days yet Eun Shin Unnie is not waking up at all the costs. Doctors walk up and down to our room and check on her condition. Number of needles are being placed on her for injection and she doesn't feel that pain. 

It is an normal autumn evening where people went out to dates to the cozy cafés and rushy theaters. Jiah was in her sleep and I was looking after Unnie. Everything is going peacefully and still she does not show any sign of waking up. The doctor came and checked earlier and said that her vitals are improving.

The boys came and visited unnie in the afternoon along with Eomma and So Youngie. Chen is not eating his dishes properly and the boys are not giving their best these days, that's what I heard from Suho oppa.

The drip bottle ended so I got up to change another bottle when I suddenly felt a small tug in my skirt. I lifted my head to see Eun Shin Unnie looking at me with her tired eyes.

"Jiah! Jiah-ya. Get up. Eun Shin Unnie..." I shook Jiah's body to wake her up. Luckily, Jiah was a light sleeper so she woke up and saw Eun Shin Unnie holding my hand. Jiah rose to her feet, "Wait I will call the doctor" Jiah said and was about to run to the door when Eun Shin Unnie said "Kim Jiah! Get your ass here at once"

Jiah returns and sits by the end of the bed. "Jiah, Hye Joo. Both of you listen carefully. I may not survive in this world for a long time but there are things which you girls have to be careful. Especially you, Ji Hye Joo. 

Things will change after my death. Fans will come to know about your special relationship, there will be days when Kyungsoo will be angry, sad and hopeless due to his job. But you should be his support system and keep your chin up. 

There will be times where other people who are jealous of your relation and try to separate you two using their power. At those times you should be strong for each other and stand by each other's side always. 

There will be times ahead where you will become fed up of his love for you. But remember that he will never give up on you even if you avoid him. Don't ever let go of his side and be with him in your highs and lows. Promise me that" she completed.

Is this Unnie an fortune-teller? Why does she says these things. Maybe she experienced with all these things while being with Chen. These could've affected her and caused her disease to rile up. 

"As for you Jiah, Thank you so much for torturing all my atrocities from our early age. You are the best friend that everyone likes to have by their side. I know that because of me, you did not have time for yourself to destress and take care of yourself. 

You became a person who I can't even imagine to be. So strong yet fragile. Beautiful, tough and dangerous. Others may not know this but I know you have many weak points, small yet weak points that hurt you to the core. Try to love yourself and someone will love you more than you do.

You have sacrificed yourself for me, Hye Joo, your mom and your job. Stop trying to live for others and try to live for yourself at least for a day. And please after my death, stop cutting your wrists and cover them up with that leather jacket of yours." 

We widened at the spoken fact about Jiah. I never knew that she does like that. She was wondering how did Eun Shin Unnie found this out.

"Jiah. When you go to my room, in the vanity table and open the first draw. You will find a pink coloured envelope in it. Give that to Jongdae and tell him that I will be by his side forever. Also tell him that I love him even though I am here. Tell the boys also that I will guide them when they need me. Ask him to read the letter after the cremation." Eun Shin Unnie stopped and closed her eyes. 

After when she fell asleep, I pulled Jiah's jacket and saw the scars that she made for herself. "Leave me I have to go and call the doctor. " Jiah said. No! I'm not letting her go at this rate. 

"Why did you hide this from me? Am I not enough for you to take care of you? Why do you want to die when you have people who believe you around you?. Stop it Jiah, If I find----"  
Before I could finish, we heard the machine beeping and Jiah left my hand and rushed to call the doctor.

I, as a doctor, tried to check Unnie's pulse and found it to be very weak. The doctor arrived and checked her pulse. Then the doctor said that "Her pulse is very weak but I could not give her Shock treatment because it will just result in taking her life away in a faster way. I will try my best to save her. Let me take her to the operation theater and do my best to prolong her life".

The nurses came inside and pulled her stretcher towards the operation theater. We went with her till the entrance of the operation theater. Jiah called the boys and they arrived within an hour with my mother and So Young. 

Three hours passed by and there was no sign of the door opening. The boys were restless and were pacing back and forth. At last the doctor came out and came towards me. I saw the doctor and asked "Dr. Choi what is her condition now?"

The doctor gave me a sorrowful look and said "Dr. Ji, I am extremely sorry, Ms. Go has passed away"


	23. Rest In Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before starting this chapter, play these songs:
> 
> 1). Cry - EXO-CBX  
> 2). Forgetting You - Davichi  
> 3). Don't let me go - SHINee  
> 4). For Life - EXO  
> 5). Beautiful Goodbye - Chen  
> 6). Baby Don't Cry - EXO

Third

"Dr. Ji, I am extremely sorry. Ms. Go has passed away". The doctor couldn't help but feel bad for his junior and the idol group boys. He knew about his patient and his relationship with the guys. Sometimes he saw the Cheshire cat like guy with his patient during her treatment.

Hye Joo plopped down on the chair while the guys surrounded her. Jiah who saw the reaction knew at once that the worst has happened. The guys shooted her weird looks but none of them tried to open their mouths. 

"Can't you see it guys?. She left us, At once for all. Thank you guys for staying by her side, now you may go after seeing her dead body." Jiah fumed. The guys could feel that she is really angry and she wants everyone out of her sight. When she sees that the guys are not moving, she runs out of the hospital to avoid any attention on her.

"Noona, wait we have to---" Sehun talked breaking the silence, but Suho cuts him and says "Leave her Sehun. She will be alright. After all, She must do everything for her where we can't do anything."

Chen on the other hand, just stands by the wall looking the clock placed on the corridor. He looks silent and there is no emotion in his eyes. He was nervous when the surgery was going on, but after the departure of the doctor, his eyes lost focus and his back rested on the wall and just stared anything that's in front of him. 

The guys especially the emotional ones like Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun and Tao couldn't help but cry for the departure of their sister from another mother. They were also afraid of their brother's future. While the emotional side of brothers were crying, the remaining brothers Xiumin, Suho and D.O were confused on whom to console ahead.

Mrs. Ji, Hye Joo's mother cried loudly for her beloved daughter like sweet child. When Jiah and Hye Joo were busy with their works, Eun Shin and Mrs. Ji used to spend their time watching dramas and fangirling over EXO. They spent their lonely days by catching up each others joys and sorrows.

So Young who was sitting near Mrs. Ji tried to console the older while trying to control her tears. When she realized that she couldn't do it she rose from her seat and ran towards the water doctor and hid behind it. She broke down there away from the crowd because she doesn't want anyone to see her crying state especially her boyfriend turned husband.

Ji Hye Joo sat frozen like a wax statue and analyzed the surrounding around her and stood up from her seat. D.O who saw this ran towards her and found that the nurses were bringing out Eun Shin's lifeless body. The guys lifted their eyes and saw. They couldn't help but run and fall over their sister's body. Sehun hugged her corpse and cried like there is no tomorrow.

Tao, Kai, Chanyeol and Baekhyun just pulled him away because they couldn't see the heartbreaking scene in front of them. Chen on the other side ran and saw his angel closing his eyes and laid down peacefully in the stretcher, her body wrapped by the white clothings. He stared at the eyes that once have him all kinds of feelings. Even at her worse state, her beauty never failed to give him Goosebumps all over his body. 

"Dr. Ji I'm sorry to interrupt you but Dr. Choi wants to complete the formalities." A nurse interrupted. "Okay let me come with you". Like that,Hye Joo went with the nurse and called Jiah to join her in the way. The boys just followed Eun Shin who was going to be placed in the freezer box to prevent decaying.

Jiah joined Hye Joo, eyes filled with red hints of tears. Hye Joo never bothered to ask Jiah or try to comfort her because even she is going through the same thing. They entered the nurses station to complete the formalities and retrieve their friend's remains.

The girls discussed to have a small funeral service in the church and bury her in the graveyard. The boys also agreed with the plan, but no one wanted this to do wholeheartedly. They wish this will remain as a bad dream and a bad memory in their minds but unfortunately reality just slapped them way too hard for them to get confused between dream and reality. 

No one slept that night and each of them just tried to run away from their bad reality. The boys were guilty to face Chen, Jiah and Hye Joo because they are the ones who were deeply hurted. Jongdae went to the church after so many years to relieve himself. Sehun can't stop his tears for his favourite Noona would not be there to stand by his side. 

Suho being the leader tried to calm down everybody who were crying. Xiumin went with Chen to Church with the fear that he might do something crazy in his current mindset. D.O being the only sane person in the house tried to calm down everybody. He went to the girl who he really likes from his heart and sat beside her. She did not do anything just staring at the photo placed in front of her.

고은신  
920707-160906

Devastated by the way she is looking, his heart felt something weighing on him. He grabbed her hand and took her outside for a breather. 

" I know you have been dying to cry for your best friend but you couldn't do it in front of my members and your mother. That's why I bought you here so that you don't need to compress your feelings. Tonight I will be on standby to guard your feelings so that you can feel however you like. You can beat me if you want to" he said.

But after speaking the heart out of his words he felt someone hug his back and felt his shoulders becoming wet.  
He turned around to see Hye Joo crying and he swore that his heart broke at the sight of the scene in front of him. He just engulfed her in his arms and lend his shoulder and ears to hear her miseries. 

"I--I should not have let Unnie to s-speak her last words. I s-should have left Jiah to call the doctor" Kyungsoo was shocked after hearing the new fact. "What did she say? Say it out if you are comfortable with it."

"Unnie wanted to give Chen Oppa a letter. She spoke like it's her last talk. She also told us to be careful of many things" Hye Joo buzzed. "It's all my fault. If only I took care of Unnie's illness with all my heart. I couldn't take care of her properly because I worked day and night to take care of things and Jiah was also went to work. We left Unnie be lonely and became selfish for our own intentions. If only I could've have taken good care of her..." She coughed and gave in his arms. 

"There there, it's okay to be not okay. Listen. You have done the best for your Unnie and she also knows your situation. God takes away people from this Earth at an early age because God loves those people than we do. So don't worry, Eun Shin noona will be fine in the heavens". He could only say this much to her because she should not find it burdensome. 

"Oppa. Is it my fault that I did not take care of Unnie?" Hye Joo asked him." No. See, she knows your condition and you also tried your level best. So it's not your fault." She leaned on his shoulder, she couldn't help but cry for the soul of the deceased best friend.  
He being the patient king, heard all her small shaky miseries and patted her back like a mother and gave her some of his courage.

They stayed like that for a good time until Xiumin came and disturbed them " Sorry for interrupting you guys but we need to sleep at least for an hour so that we could be active until tomorrow's funeral service finishes. Suho is calling us all to sleep in". "What about Jongdae?" Kyungsoo asked. "He's no good. He is still the same." 

Guiding her petite figure inside, he felt that she had gotten slimmer after the kidnap and after this incident. Kyungsoo made a mental note to make lots of Kimchi Spaghetti for Hye Joo to eat after all this commotion ended.   
______________________________________  
Next Day

"In the name of the father, and of the son, and of the Holy Spirit. The grace of the Lord and the Love of the Holy Spirit be with you all"

"And with your spirit".

The funeral service has started and this time she sees Suho also crying beside So Young. Xiumin couldn't help but feel sad and D.O also started crying in the process of starting to comfort his members. Sehun who had not stopped his crying through all the night fainted once in the middle of the night. The 9 men couldn't help but cry for the soul who they are not going to see again. 

Three persons were selected yesterday night to give speech about the deceased. It turns out to be Suho, Jiah and Tao. Suho stands on the podium with tear stricken eyes and starts with a shaky voice.

"Greetings to all present here. First of all I would like to thank you for attending this funeral service of my younger sister Go EunShin. To say about EunShin there are a lot of things but today I stand here as a witness of EunShin's sweet and gentle friendly nature. At first we were not sure of having a fan as a friend but looking back at the days, I would have regretted if I did not accepted her as a friend like sister. EunShin is a person of great brains and greater potential, but God being the unchanging, he took her away from us. If only I could turn back time, I would like to enjoy the days I treasured with her so that I won't have any regrets. I once again thank for giving me this chance for talking about EunShin. Rest in Peace my little sister"

All could feel their eyes wetter than usual after hearing Suho's words which were spoken from his heart. Tao went next, still crying from the fact that his favourite friend had to leave him like this.

"Greetings to all in the name of Christ. I am standing here as a witness of my dear Friend Go EunShin's well wisher.   
First of all I would like to thank the Almighty God for taking her away from us. Actually she suffered a lot due to her body's condition and her frail body couldn't take all the pain that she was suffering. At least in this way she would stop her suffering from her body and chest pain. This world is too cruel against her for not enjoying her life but I would definitely say that I am really glad to have her as my friend even when she is not by my side. Our Dear EunShin, you have suffered very hard and tried your level best in surviving in this world for 24 complete years. Our minds and hearts will always remember you and be happy in your afterlife my friend." 

All of them felt the same way how Tao felt. Even thought it is a good thing to be thought of, it is also sad in a different way. Jiah went next and Hye Joo could see that she is very nervous about this thing. But she never shows it in her face.

"Welcome everyone present here. Thank you all for attending this service. I am standing here as a witness for Go EunShin's life traveller. Our friendship starts back from when we were in small skirts and short ponies as classmates in kindergarten. She was still the same kind yet naughty type of girl who shoots the right person at the right time. She is one of the bravest women I have seen in my life to fight a battle with a disease in her body. EunShin ah , You may have lost the battle of overtaking this disease but you have won the battle of life. She is the only person to whom I can confidently open up to. The only soul that comforts me in my darkest days. Even though she lived in pain, she always cared for my problems and she never talked about how irritating to be in a lockdown for nearly six years. She hated getting injections but she never wanted her life to end so early. I hope you will have a life that you have wanted in your next life. I hope we can be the same Jiah and EunShin in our next life. Thank you all for patiently listening to my speech and please pray for the peace of her soul. May your soul Rest in Peace.

After half and hour, the mass ended and they went to the graveyard and all of them cried their hearts out for nearly half and hour because this will be their last time seeing her for this lifetime. They tried their best to control our hearts and tear glands and buried her safely. Her body is peacefully now resting in a graveyard and they hope that she can rest in peace. 

The boys first dropped Hye Joo and Her mom in their house. She could feel the nostalgia hitting her like waves where she spend a good part of the life with Eun Shin. She went to the washroom and took an deep bath to forget the memories of today.

On the other hand, the boys arrived the dorm and went to their respective rooms to be alone for a while. Suho was not with them as he went with So Young. Chen went inside his room and opened the letter that was given by Jiah to him. She said that it was written by Eun Shin.

Dear Jongdae,  
By the time you read this letter, my existence in this world would have been erased. I know what you are experiencing now will hurt you and will taunt you forever but please don't be like that. I'm sorry that I could fill your promises. I couldn't give you children, a son with a voice like you and a daughter with a face like me. But you will find a girl in your life in the near future. Please don't be sad of what happened right now and try to forget it. Anyways, thank you so much for being with me and putting up with all my tortures and naughty crankiness. Please don't spoil your future by thinking of this past between us. You know that you have a job which has the world's attention on you right? So don't be careless and try to be a responsible man. Never ever regret the decisions you make and don't go back once if you have tested the waters. I have always said this but this time I put my 100% into it and I'm saying   
I Love You  
Thank you   
~with love  
Your No.1 Fangirl,  
Go EunShin

Jongdae could feel his tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't help but think the times they have spent together and the memories they have created together. He just shook his head and kept the letter in his draw.

'Now I know that, A love that's too deep will bring a sad ending ' . Jongdae suddenly remembered the lyrics of a song that he sung with Chanyeol the other day in one of the reality shows. He just thinks and sighs about how this suits his situation right now

For he had loved Eun Shin so much, he never thought how he would cope up after her death. Standing under the shower, he saw his reflection in the mirror.

"You're incompetent, Kim Jongdae. You are not worth to protect your loved ones. You are just a man of trashy character. You're worthless. I hate you Jongdae." Chen muttered to Himself.

Just then a rattling in his bathroom door startled him. There emerged a Byun Baekhyun who peeped his head through the door. "What do you want Byun?" Chen asked. "Just wanted to say to you that I love you so much" Baekhyun said and flashed a Chu of kisses to Chen. 

Chen smiled at the thought of his best friend and brother. Baekhyun never fails to bring laughter to his face. No wonder that he became his close with him during their auditions. He finished his shower and came to his room to see Park Chanyeol waiting for him.

"What happened Chanyeol?" Chen asked. "Jongdae-ah! I just wanted to say you that I love you so much for now and then forever" Chanyeol said his tounge sticking out of his mouth

"What happened to you guys? First Baekhyun came and said I love you and now you. What happened?" Chen became curious on what the guys were planning. "Just wanted to let you know that we're here for you so that you can count on us" Chanyeol added.

"You brat! Come here" he started chasing Chanyeol around the house. The other members who saw the sight of this felt relief that their Jongdae is smiling after the incident. Even though it is early for them to make him smile, his smile just fills their day happily. 

D.O on the other hand wondered whether Hye Joo has done anything after the incident. He called her mother and asked, but to his response, she just slept after her shower. D.O decided to comfort her after the day ends. He started planning on how to comfort her.


	24. The AfterMath

A week later  
Hye Joo

After Eun Shin Unnie's death, I returned to my work immediately. I can't be postponing my work and I have a tight schedule ahead. Jiah also started working and my mom stayed at home. My surgeries keeps increasing these days because of the one trip I had

A trip that I would never forget in my life. Because of this trip only I got to meet him

Speaking of him, I never saw him after the funeral service. He is lingering on my mind. Not to mention that, I listened to all his songs and now I know why my mother is a fan of them.

His voice is a heaven of sexiness and a hell of cheesiness. I've only heard him singing in real for once. That 5 seconds were my heaven on Earth.

It is evening 5:30 P.M. right now and my schedule ends at 6 today. I have to go to the market and buy groceries and return home again. I lost my sleep this week which resulted in my dark eyebags. Time's up and I decided to leave work. 

I walked lazily out of my shift towards the market to buy groceries. We hadn't stock up the stuffs till date from the return and we also ran out of ramen. I saw a van following me and a head peeked out of the van

Yongmin manager-nim.

"Good evening manager-nim. " I greeted him. "Hye Joo sshi! Get in the van now. I will take you somewhere."  
I got confused by his actions but nonetheless I took his offer and sat at the back seat. 

"Sleep if you want. It will take a long time". He said I nodded and closed my eyes for a short nap. 

After what it seemed like an hour , Yongmin manager-nim woke me up and dropped me off. "Go inside! Kyungsoo is waiting for you"

Don't tell me this is a date!

Right now my state is horrible. My hair is stuck to different directions and my face is oily. I just wore a black jean and a blue tee. I don't even have a makeup kit with me now. Right now I need a mirror and a washroom.

I started walking inside a unfamiliar place searching for the washroom. I didn't want to look like a beggar in front of an idol. 

"Where are you going?" A deep voice startled me. I know the voice for sure. No I don't want to turn and show him my face right now. "To the washroom" . I said 

"Okay let me take you there! " He said.   
He took my hand in his hand and started walking. "Hey Hye Joo. Why are you not looking my face? " I decided to say it out rather than keep it suspicious.

"I am looking very ugly and tired right now, that's why I want to use the washroom". I said covering my face with my hands. He laughed like there is no tomorrow and took the hands out of my face .

"No matter how ugly you look you are beautiful in my eyes." He replied coolly. "Did you eat too much cheese today? Or did you saw some sloppy movie? What nonsense are you saying?"

"Look at me!" He commanded. I looked at him to see his heart shaped lips open wide. Then he bought his side of my head and I felt something wet on my cheek. 

It's a kiss! Oh my God!

"Are we going to stay here for the rest of our date? Come on let's go inside." He took my bag from me and started walking with my hand in his. 

The unknown place turned out to be a Dog Park. All breeds of dogs are here. I suppose he likes dogs. We talked about his dogs and the dogs raised by his members. 

Sehun has a dog named Vivi, a Bichon Frise. Kai has 3 dogs, two poodles and a toy poodle. Monggu, Jjanggu and jjangah. Baekhyun also has a dog in his hometown, a Pembroke Welsh Corgis named Mongryong and Suho also has a dog named Byul. 

I just looked at his face and laughed because his love for dogs just made his face frown, a passionate frown to be exact. 

We went to the park and played with different breed of dogs. There were beagles, poodles, Golden retrievers and many many more breeds. 

We ate at a café near the dog park. He said that we will go to the EXO's dorm to watch a movie that he has bought recently.

Again Yongmin manager-nim came to pick up and as soon as we boarded the van, Kyungsoo laid his head in my lap. He squirmed around my lap until he found a comfortable spot to sleep on.   
"Hyung! Wake us up after we reach the dorm." 

He slept well in my lap and I also closed my eyes to sleep well. We reached his dorm in an hour and I found the dorm to be empty. "The guys went to visit your mom. So that we could have a peaceful home movie date." He said and kissed my earlobe

"Stop kissing me there, it's ticklish" I squirmed under his kiss."Come let me take nachos and some popcorn. "

We settled in the couch and Kyungsoo played the movie, the movie for this date was Train to Busan. I don't believe in ghosts and zombies neither does he. Why this movie then? 

We watched the movie like till first half. "Hye Joo, come here!" He opened his arms and invited me in his embrace. He hugged me from the back and placed his nose on my nape. 

"This is also one of my bucket list wishes with my wife." He said "How many do you have?" I asked "Many".  
"If we fulfill your bucket list now what will we do after marriage?" I asked out if curiosity.

"We will focus only on our family growth I will focus on how many kids we could have and you focus on how to grow them." Thank God it's dark here or else my blushing cheeks will betray me. How can he say the words 'kids' and 'we' in the same sentence?.

"Hye Joo-ya, We are having concert season ongoing. So I won't be coming to visit you often, so let us use the opportunity that we get" He said. " I just nodded and placed my head in his neck. We ditched the movie away and just slept in each other's arms with our future in our dreams.


	25. Lil Something

Hye Joo

The next morning came and I couldn't get up from the couch because there's a man stuffing me inside his pocket. It's already 5:30 and I need to report to the hospital by 7. If I don't get up right now, I will be late for work. 

"Oppa! Leave me. I need to go to work." I punched his chest to wake him up. "Ditch work today. Let's enjoy. Let me ditch my concert practice too."

"In your dreams, I still have a mother to support and thousand patients to treat. You still have a family to support, 8 idiotic brothers to feed and millions of fans to take care. Get your ass up and drop me in my house" I roared in anger.

"Did you just called us idiots?" A voice screamed beside my ear. I opened my eyes and turned to see Baekhyun standing in front of me and Kyungsoo.

"Oppa! Annyeong" I waved him and jumped off the sofa and fell down. My ankle hurts so bad and I saw all EXO members surrounding me.

"Ji Hye Joo. I never knew you were this naughty. Yesterday you guys slept together in the common couch and now you are playing around!" Suho scolded.

"Don't scold her as if you are perfect, the last time I saw, you and your wife were sleeping in the floor just with the blanket on" Chanyeol attacked. 

"Shut up Chanyeol there are kids here" Baekhyun commented. "Stop it hyung! I'm not a kid anymore" screeched Sehun 

"Okay guys stop. First of all to clear your misunderstanding, we DID not sleep together. But we just literally SLEPT TOGETHER. Second, I beg you all someone please drop me at my home. Third, I think I broke my ankle." 

"What! You broke your ankle?"  
"Wait! You didn't sleep together?"  
"Our plan failed?"  
"Zhang Yixing when did you come?"  
"STOP THE NONSENSE!"

Suho screamed and we all fell in silence. "Okay so now, someone has to drop Hye Joo in her house. I will inform So Young so that she can treat your ankle at home. Now, the question is who wants to drop Hye Joo off except Kyungsoo?"

"Me! Me! Me!" shouted Baekhyun. "You don't even don't know how to drive Byun." Chanyeol zipped Baekhyun's mouth.

"I don't know anything you guys decide. I forgot all the roads in Korea." Lay said. "Me too! It's been a long time" added Tao. 

"So let me drive you home. Hye Joo, Use Kyungsoo's washroom if you want and join me in the car after 5 minutes". Suho said and went to his shared room with a sleepy Sehun. 

"So you guys didn't sleep together yesterday. Do Kyungsoo, I literally wasted an hour for you lecturing about this. Don't you remember what I thought?" Baekhyun said.

"Stop spoiling him. He already used your teaching 1 percent yesterday. He said something nasty". I retreated him.

"Hye Joo are you ready? I going!" Suho started and Kyungsoo carried me to the car because of my ankle. 

"Don't worry Joongie I will come to your house after the practice. Wait for me. I love you. Take care." Kyungsoo said and kissed my forehead. 

I love you? Forehead kiss?

My knees turned weak and I couldn't help but blush at the said words and done action. This is too much for my heart to tolerate. This man should stop adding cheese sauce while eating nachos because the next day he just becomes jittery. 

After what it seemed like an hour, I reached home and So Young was there along with my first aid kit. After her analysation, she said that it is just a sprain and I need to rest for two days. I just decided to work from home.

Things that we do just in love

The day just passed like that and I had to work from home through So Young's help. I never intended to take leave but, I got scolded by my head. Maybe I could get an deduction in my salary but I did not feel sad about it.

I could feel that I am changing but I like this change inside me. The people around me feel comfortable with this new me and I feel I could be more social with this new change in me. 

Evening passed and Do Kyungsoo came a little earlier what I expected to. My mom was 'dragged' by the EXOs and I was left alone in home when we went to take a bath. I tried to cook something for him because it was always him who cooked for me. Let him try my cooking once. I ended up making a simple fried rice with Kimchi that my mom had.

"Oppa. I tried to cook something for you. Try to eat it". He frowned and looked at the dish. "I am a ruthless person when it comes to cooking, you know that right?" I shooked my head sideways saying a no.

He took his chopsticks and added the Kimchi above the rice and stuffed it inside his mouth. For a few minutes, he just stared at the food and shot a glare against me.

"The rice has no salt" he said blandly. "I'm not eating this. Let's order some chicken and eat. I'm too tired to cook. Anyways thank you for the food". I flinched my eyebrows when he roughly stated his comment. I tried to eat a spoonful of the rice. Then, I spat it out after knowing that I forgot to add salt to it. 

I disposed the rice and went to the living room to see Kyungsoo watching something in the TV. I went and sat by his side and said "Sorry for making you eat that nasty food. Let's eat chicken but you take the bigger pieces ". 

He faced me and said " Do you want to listen to a song?" I nodded. He played the song and I can hear Chen singing in the song.

"What song is this? I didn't hear it?" Kyungsoo shook his head and said "This song is called Lil Something. This was sung by Chen and another artist called Heize for SM Station as Collabaration."

As the song starts he also begins to sing with it  
"Neega monjeo naegae malhae anim naega monjeo malhae   
Naanun namjadapgae wonhae  
Gurae saranghandha malhae

Mildang mildang hajima hajima   
Naneun saranghagil wonhae  
Neoneun sarangbatgil wonhae

Aemaehae neowa naui saiyiga  
Aemaehae uri duriae saiyiga  
Ajik arikarihae ajik arikarihae  
Uri arikarihae arikarihae"

I was looking at him with my attention fully focused on him. He was singing passionately. Even though his voice was not clear as Chen's, he sang very beautifully.

"You know what? These are the words I wanted to ask you. Earlier in the morning I told you that I love you, but you didn't mind it. That's why I sang this song for you today. Don't you love me?"

I didn't know what to say but I just pulled him inside my embrace and locked his lips with mine. I tried to show all my feelings through this kiss hoping that he would see my feelings for him even though I didn't say it loud. 

After a few good minutes, the doorbell rang waking us from our dream. Kyungsoo groaned and walked towards the door with his purse in hand. Taking this chance I decided to run away to my room. I'm dying of embarrassment right now and this stupid cheeks of mine are betraying me at the right moment. 

I quickly hid under my bed covers to pretend like I am sleeping. But he will find my face out then. So I decided to hide in my closet. As I got up from the bed I saw Do Kyungsoo came inside and placed me on the bed again.

I thought that I was going to get scoldings again but all I got was a hug and a forehead kiss again. "Thank you for loving me even if you don't have to Joongie"


	26. You are Fishy!

6 months later

Hye Joo

Time passed so well that it became three months of our official relationship. These three months to me were a blissful spring season in my life. He officially proposed to me on the New Year's Day and I accepted it without wasting a minute. 

His dramas and movies from last year were a great hit. He even went to Macau for being nominated for the Rookie Actor of the Year, but he didn't not win the award, instead he won many hearts of the celebrity ladies and returned home. His concert season also ended and nowadays he is preparing for his comeback.

As for the EXOs they are also preparing for their comeback. Kai got a drama project and he is working on it. Last year Baekhyun acted in a drama and it became a huge hit among his fans. Suho also got casted in a drama and he is currently working on it. Lay is working on his first album that's supposed to be released on his birthday. He is also working in variety shows and dramas side by side. Chanyeol is also working on a drama right now.

As for other members, they are resting for now and they are pretty fine. During the concert, the boys had a collabaration with Yoo Jae Suk, the national MC. The last year was a tight year for EXO. Hope this year be a moderate one for them. 

As for my friends, Jiah is in Swiss for a mission. She went there after the New Year as she was summoned by the her higher officials. I hope she is taking care of herself. 

So Young on the other hand, is pregnant with Suho's child for nearly 4 months. Suho used to come and blabber about her mood swings and her weird cravings that makes him go crazy. One time So Young invited us for a dinner and she added ketchup on the top of vanilla ice cream. Seeing this Baekhyun just puked due to the weird cravings of So Young. Woah, our youngest is getting weird these days. 

As for Yizin, She got herself a boyfriend. Weird, but true. It turned out to be a very good guy whom I never expected to be her boyfriend. Hope he just adjusts with her and take all her tantrums. 

About my mom, well she was in cloud nine when Kyungsoo proposed to me. She even made him call her as 'mother-in-law', in return she called him as son. After this cringy scene, Do Kyungsoo turned ripe as a tomato and the members teased for calling my mom as mother-in-law.

He introduced me to his close friends and company seniors like Ryeowook Oppa and BoA unnie. They happily accepted me and were happy for us.

Now to the present day, today I was having my night shift under my cruel head Mr. Park . He is one of the strictest doctors out there. Today there weren't many cases, so I was allotted rounds and check-up on patients. 

I felt a vibration in my pocket and it was a message

From: 자기야!  
I completed my schedule for today and I am going to sleep now. Tomorrow let's meet in the dorm. I love you. 

To: 자기야!   
I'm in middle of my night shift. Sleep tight and dream about us. Okay! I'll bring us snacks. I love you too:^)

Us having dates is nothing but either in my home or in his dorm starting to watching movies but get diverted in the middle and started talking about ourselves, our works or about our friends. Then we will end up sleeping in the couch and get woke up by the members or my mom. 

Even though it seems pretty simple, I feel special throughout our every date. I feel protected and loved. He listens to my miseries well and helps me to solve my problems. He also says that he'd like to visit my hospital, but due to his popularity, he cant or else we will be busted.

We have also talked about our relationship. I don't know what will be his fans reaction if they come to learn about our relationship but even at our high and low, we have promised to not leave each other's side, especially when one needs the other. 

Even if others decide to turn back their hopes on us, we promised to be a little selfish for the sake of our relationship. If there are any problems that you can't say to anybody, we decided to say it to each other so that we can sort out our problems. 

My shift is about to end and I decided to change my outfit. Now it is 7 in the morning where the citizens are walking along the pavement and school students are rushing. 

There is not much of vehicles around this time and the air is so fresh right now. I removed the band that was kept my hair tight to feel some freedom. I did some stretches to loosen the joints in my body. I started to walking towards my home to get some sleep.

I started walking along the pavement when I saw a boy and a girl holding hands and swinging along to the rhythm. I was facing their backs and the boy seemed to be a person I know well. 

The girl started to talk to the boy and the boy's was full of an unexplainable expression. I decided to hide behind the wall to hide from their eyesight. The boy was holding the girls hand in a very rough manner and the girl showed her phone and ask him to do something.

The boy seemed to think for a while and bought his face towards the girl. The girl pulled the boy in and they kissed each other . The girl was eating the boys face. The suspicion kept on rising until the boy turned his face towards my side. 

Do Kyungsoo also known as EXO'S D.O


	27. Let's End This

Hye Joo

We met in the evening for a dinner date, the last one to be exact. He was radiating happiness to me. He cooked Kimchi Spaghetti again. The Kimchi Spaghetti that made me fall for him. I know today will be the last time to eat this. Let me eat it till this end.

"Aigoo! Our Hye Joo is eating well. Want some more?" He asked to which I nodded. I was resolute to end this thing today. I need to know an answer for this matter or else I'm not going anywhere. The members are in my mom's house selecting names for So Young's child. For the past two weeks, this was their excuse to escape from us.

"Hye Joo-ya! I have to something to say. Eat first and after that we will talk about it slowly." He said. "Even me too , Oppa! I also have to talk to you about something. Let's talk after we finish".

We did not talk during dinner, but we kept on staring at each other. He finished first and washed his plate. He went to the living room and sat in front of the couch. The Do Kyungsoo I knew would wait for me till I finish my dinner and come with me. Guess things changed after the incident from today morning.

I finished my spaghetti and washed my plate. I joined him in the living I room. We sat in silence for a few minutes until he fake-cracked his throat. "Hye Joo-ya. You say first. " 

I blinked my tears away after his voice. Heol, I am going to miss this. But, this is for your best Hye Joo. I blowed some air to bring my tears inside me and started speaking. 

"Oppa, you know what? Today morning I saw you kissing a girl. Why were you doing that?. I felt offended after seeing that. She even took a picture of you two kissing. What about us? I clearly saw both of you holding hands and swinging it to and fro. You were playing with my feelings saying cheesy buttery words to smooth my heart and now I saw you kissing another girl. Tell me, from when did you plan to do this? Did you plan this from the start? To break my heart with another girl." I stopped and got choked on my tears. 

He did not dare to look at me. He was staring at the couch far and gritting his teeth. His eyes showed no emotion and all I could say that he agreed to whatever I said right now. 

"You Asshole. How dare to cheat behind my back? You know what! I'm breaking up with you. Go flirt with anybody you want and I am not stopping you. Bring anybody home , have a good fuck and make her pregnant. Darn you and your trustworthy words. You even went to the extent of playing with my mother's trust." I removed the necklace that he gave on our proposal date and throwed at him.

"It's a goodbye from now. Hope we will never meet each other in the future. Goodbye!" I said and took my belongings and went out of his dorm. 

I reached the bus stop and cried my heart out. I couldn't bear doing this. The only guy I loved from the down of my heart, cheated behind my back. I felt like someone stabbing my back with a sharp knife. It's nearly 1 AM and there are not many people around here. I decided to sit here for a while and then go back home. 

No matter how much I try, I couldn't control my tears. They kept falling freely and it resulted me in having a nosebleed. I kept crying forgetting the world, getting too focused on my own feelings when I felt someone tap my shoulder. 

It's Mark Tuan.

"Ji seonsaengnim?. What are you doing here? Why are you crying? You poor thing! Come let me take you to your home. Don't stay out in the cold, see you've got a nosebleed. Come inside my car. 

He pulled me up from the ground and took me inside my car. "Wait! Are you kidnapping me right now?" I asked just to be alert. Just now I experienced a heartbreak, I don't want to experience another kidnap right now. 

"If you are kidnapping me, kidnap me after a week, I am not feeling well now so..." He cuts my word with a shush and speaks "Who said I am going to kidnap you?. Let me take you to your home. Give me your address so that I can use the GPS". I said my address and asked him to drop me at home. 

"Going through a hard time I guess?" He started the conversation. I just nodded not wanting to talk about him especially to a person who is working at the same field as him. He played some soft music to control my feelings but I never calmed down. It's hurts right now so much that I can't seem to control my mood swings. 

"Want to have a drink with me? I came out for that purpose. I was wondering whom to call for company but do you want to join with me?" He asked. "Okay! But, Since this is my first time drinking alcohol, I don't know how I will become after I get tipsy, so if I do any nuisance will you take care of me?" I backfired him.

He just nodded and drove along a roadside bar tent. We got out and he wore his mask to avoid attention. He ordered three bottles of soju, two for him and one for me and some chicken for side dish. He even offered to pour me soju and we clinked it. "For Ji seonsaengnim's break-up" we said and gulped down the soju in one shot.

We kept on drinking and drinking for hours and the last thing I remember is that Mark carrying me to his car to drop me in my home.


	28. Drunken Mess

Hye Joo

I was forced to wake up due to the bright sunlight from outside. It was so strong that I could see beads of sweat forming in my forehead. My throat feels very parched so I decided to get up and drink a cup of water. I kicked the blanket and got down for breakfast.

My mother was sitting on the couch and watched me getting down from the stairs. She pointed me and did a hand gesture to go towards her.

"Is everything true about what you said yesterday?" My mom investigated me. I don't even remember what I said yesterday. All I remember is that Mark took me for a drink and I got pretty wasted there. He dropped me home and I slept. That's what I remember.

I tried to remember about what I said yesterday. "Try thinking about what you said about Do Kyungsoo." 

"I broke up with that hell of a bastard. He fucking cheated behind my back with another bitch right in front of my eyes. When I asked for an explanation, he just gritted his teeth and cursed me through his eyes. He is just a sweet talker. That asshole really have the guts to cheat on girls life just because he is an idol and he has millions of fucking bitches to protect him even if he is a victim of these kind of cases. I don't know how to come over this mess. He even ordered Mark to kidnap me and kill me. Mom! Is this the type of son-in-law you want. Even if you want I don't want this kind of a bastard as my husband. Go fuck yourself Do Kyungsoo."

I remembered how shamelessly I spoke bad words about Do Kyungsoo. Even though he cheated on me, that doesn't mean that I can speak bad about him. It can turn back to me. So I must be careful while speaking about him especially.

Back to the point, my mom kept staring at me and said "Did you break up with Do Kyungsoo because he cheated behind your back? Okay, it's your choice, you can decide on this because this is your life matter".

After this incident, I was too guilty to face my mom. So I decided to go to Jiah's house. Even though she is not here since I know her password, I went to her house. I suddenly got reminded of Eddy, Jiah's puppy because she cares about her dog so much that she washes him up everyday.

I wonder what happened to Eddy though. I went and saw Eddy to be sleeping in Jiah's room. Jiah left Eddy here to my surprise. She even bought Eddy there to Maldives....

Let's not talk about Maldives. I swear I won't be a fool again thinking about him.

Seeing that the house is dirty, I decided to clean up the house without waking up Eddy. Even if Eddy wakes up I don't care because he knows me very well. 

I started cleaning the living room first, It's been 3 months since Jiah left the house and Eddy like that. So dust covered up the house like a storm. There were spiderwebs behind the couch and on the corners of the room. I know I have a night duty to attend, but still I cannot leave my friends house just like that.

I cleaned the living room and the storage room and checked that the time passed very early. It was 10 in the morning when I came here but it became 1 in the afternoon. But still I have time to complete this work and go for my duty. 

Then I went to Jiah's room to see Eddy roaming around the room. He sees me and jumps at me. I catched him and leaves him down. He's three years old and he has gained weight a lot than I saw him last time.

"Eddy-ah! Jiah eomma left you like this? Like starving? Wait I will give you food and clean up this room." I said to myself to which Eddy barked happily. Sometimes it feels nice to be with a dog. I suddenly remembered about that day after Eun Shin Unnie's death, that date where we talked about dogs. 

I tried to everything from my mind but it hurts so much that I can't erase it so easily. Wish we could be robots who can delete the unwanted memories from the CPU brain if the storage gets loaded too much.

I went to the kitchen to get food for Eddy. Eddy followed me down and I placed some ham for Eddy to eat and started cleaning Jiah's bedroom. 

While I was cleaning her room I found some knives and razor blades with blood. Then only I remembered about what Eun Shin Unnie said about Jiah's wrist slitting habit. That's why she is suffering from anaemia and losing too much blood when she gets hurt. 

I cleaned everything and throwed away the knives and blades from her drawer. She will be angry at me for this but I can't stand simply after seeing this happen right in front of me. 

I cleaned her house and gave Eddy a bath and it became 5:30 in the evening and I have to report to the hospital by 7 in the evening. Or else that strict head of mine will kill me for being late for my duty, now as I am free from all the unwanted commitments I might start working properly again, like I used to do.

I took a shower and took one of Jiah's clothes and wore it to the hospital. So Young is not working in the hospital as the smell of the anesthesia makes her puke every now and then. She is having a hard time eating anything and eats strange things and combinations. 

I reached the hospital at 6:50 PM and signed in. I went to the locker room to wear my robe and slippers. In hospital we are supposed to wear slippers for the cleanliness of the hospital. I went to my room to check my time schedule. There I saw a person waiting

"What the hell are you doing here?"


	29. The New Figaro

Hye Joo

"You said that you're a neurologist right. Give me a medicine for my headache Ji Seonsaengnim. The headache that you gave me yesterday can be cured by you only. Please help me out "He said. Oh my God this Mark Tuan is really getting on my nerves. I can't help but regret on my own self. 

"Okay, If I give you medicine, will you go out or not? " I asked. I can't stand his shit anymore. He nodded and stood up from my chair. I took an empty prescription sheet and wrote an medicine for him. "Go buy this in the pharmacy, and go away. I'm sorry if I have tortured you yesterday" I said and handed him over the sheet. 

He bowed to me and went away, it's now 7 in the evening and I officially started today's duty by starting with rounds. I asked the nurses whether any patients are having difficulty today and she picked out a few names and their ward numbers. I went and visited them and checked their vitals and reported the serious cases to my head. 

During the middle of my duty, we got a special surgery case, a DBS* case to be exact. The patient was a engineer and he got symptoms of DBS. Mr. Park Admitted him and he was on operation right away. Since, it is an important operation, Mr. Park and his assist, Also known as Me will do it together. 

Usually DBS surgeries take a long time and requires patience, but in this case the surgery is going to take a really long time and I don't know how long it will take. I washed my hands and sterilized it to start the operation. 

I shaved the patient's head, using a electric razor and Mr. Park started his procedure. I helped him with the materials and equipments.

Usually in DBS cases,the surgery is usually performed without giving anaesthetia for the patient because during the surgery, the patient will not feel any pain. The brain cannot sense any feelings and it can endure any pain. 

But the success rate of this surgery is only half which means that the patient could also have side effects like going paralyzed, becoming blind, losing their five senses etc. But we have never failed in any of our surgeries, so we hope that this will also become a success.

Time passed and the surgery was done. We spent 22 hours in this surgery and it became a success. I wished the other doctors a good job and went to my office room to take a nap. I almost spent a day in a surgery and I didn't wash up. I called up So Young to ask her to take some of my dresses and come. 

I leaned on my chair to take a nap when suddenly someone knocked my door. " Come in" I said and a person with a black boots and a red summer frock came inside. I know the person to be exact. 

"Yoojin Unnie!!!! How are you? What a sudden appearance eh? How's your business going?" I hugged her and bombarded with questions. 

Kim Yoojin, Cousin of Go Eun Shin and my schoolmate. She is very friendly with us and a nice sister too. Sometimes, she treats us with nice foods and sweets. She runs a Korean Restaurant in London and She has connections all over Europe.

She used to be with us in the olden days and after we left Busan, she left to London to pursue her cooking lessons. 

"Heard that So Young got married to an idol, and you yourself got a boyfriend. That too both from the same group" she started. I decided to distract her by talking about So Young. 

"Yeah! She got married and she is four months pregnant. What about you?" I asked. "Even I also got a boyfriend, a Korean guy. He is also a famous singer and his group is very famous. Stop talking about me and tell me about yourself "

I was about to avoid the topic, when I heard someone knocking the door. I opened the door to see Suho Oppa standing with a bag in his hands. "So Young told me to give you these. That's why I came here" he said. 

"Come in, Oppa" I invited. He saw Yoojin Unnie and bowed to her. "Oppa! This is Yoojin Unnie, one of my friends and Yoojin Unnie, this is Suho Oppa, So Young's husband" I did the introductions.

He introduced to themselves and sat down for talking, suddenly Mr. Park called for my through my phone and asked me to be in his office after 30 minutes. Hearing my call, Suho and Yoojin Unnie gave them my wishes and went away, promising that we will meet each other. 

I took a bath within those 30 minutes and realized that I was yawning so badly. Now, that I am fresh after the shower, I am ready for another duty time now. 

I went to Mr. Park's office and waited in front of the door. I went through my phone and then only I realized that I haven't changed my wallpaper. It was a picture of Kyungsoo and Me standing in Maldives. 

It's been just two days after my breakup with Kyungsoo but I never had the time to run after him and the memories that he had left with me. I realized that I have found my getaway after the breakup. How do I fucking delete a person from my past? I suddenly started tearing up after thinking about him. 

I controlled myself and decided to change the wallpaper with Eddy's picture that I had in my phone. I also blocked his number and deleted it. I deleted all his pictures and videos in my phone.

Then I silenced my phone and knocked Dr. Park's room. He invited me inside and gave me the files of the DBS patient to whom we did a surgery not long ago. He said that he will be back again tomorrow morning for his shift and asked me also to take rest. 

I went to my room after that and slept with Do Kyungsoo in my dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DBS : A type of surgery which would done on people who have symptoms like Hand tremor, and decrease in eyesight to control that particular type of nerve bundles.


	30. The Interlude

Hye Joo 

Weeks passed like that and I didn't go home for a while. My mom kept on checking me in the hospital and I never had the heart to face her right now. Of course, I broke up with her favourite idol and she's angry at me for doing so. 

It was like any other work day, I had to stay in the hospital doing Cha Se Jin's work again. It's been a long time since I saw her. She belongs to the psychology department and sometimes we help them too. I did some psychology during my under graduate days and guess it worked off to get me more payment. 

I was checking on my neuro patients when i suddenly remembered that I have an appointment with a psych patient. I hurried to the psychology department and went into Se Jin's office. I took the file of the patient and checked it. 

Kim Jongdae (EXO's Chen)

I immediately closed the file after looking at the written name. After the breakup, I am trying my level best to avoid EXO members especially D.O. Just thinking about him makes me puke and cry my heart out. 

Then only I remembered I should run away from this situation because of two people who played an important role in my life. As I was about to get up from my chair, The door opened to see Chen, Suho and D.O to peek out from behind.

That's it. I'm doomed. 

I invited them inside and asked them to sit in the chair. Of all the members, why is he here? Doesn't he know that I work in this hospital? 

Maybe he forgot totally about me and just accompanied Chen? 

"Hye Joo-ya! I never knew you worked for the psychology department. " Suho tried to break the ice. "First of all, don't call me by my first name since I'm your doctor today. Second, let's be professional even though you are my friend's husband. " I said to stop all the awkwardness. 

They seemed to accept my conditions and pursed their lips. "Chen-sshi, tell me about what you did this weekend" I started. 

"We were recording for our upcoming comeback and we were learning some dance moves. I tried hard not to think of her but I failed, I cried up crying also" he said. 

I tried to bring up my professional side and ignore as if it never hurted, but I couldn't. "Did you do any individual activities this weekend? " I shooted at him again. 

He shook his head and closed his eyes. I asked him to wait outside and he went out. 

"One of you go accompany him. Let the leader be with me. " I said to them which was like hey D.O get out of the room immediately '

D.O went outside without any choice leaving me and Suho to talk. 

"How is his mental condition? " I asked. " It's better than the last time you saw him. Nowadays, he is crying in front of us. A thing that he didn't do before. Next, he started talking a lot like the olden days. That's all I can say, he even started making friends with other idols ". He finishes. 

"Please do take care of him and analyze his actions like you are doing now. Note me if there is any action. Now go call him".I motioned him the door. 

He went and called Chen and let him inside. "Chen-sshi! I want you to do a task. Take a diary and start writing about your worries, anxieties in it. You can also write your daily routine in it and bring it to me every weekend. Now you may go. Remember to do the breathing exercises daily." 

He bowed to me as a sign of gratitude and left outside. I took this as my chance and ran to my department immediately. But I saw someone whom I didn't want to see. 

Do Kyungsoo.

"Ji Hye Joo stop right there. We need to talk." he commanded. I stopped right there due to the volume of his voice. His voice sends me chills in my spine when I hear him. 

I turned to keep my face straight and looked at him. "Why should we talk? I don't know who you are." I said and started walking to my room. 

If he calls me one more time, I swear I will spill tears. The tears that I didn't want to spill. The tears that long for him. 

He followed me and caught my hand right in front of the room and said "Who gave you the rights to breakup on your own? It's our relationship so you should ask my consent too". He screamed right in my ears. I just stared and him and my hand touched his cheek.

Baam!

I slapped him and he turned his face due to the effect of my slap. "Do you think I should ask your consent after the thing that you've done behind me? Our relationship? Stop speaking crap and get back to your work. We're never in this thing together."  
I spat facts on his face and entered my room. 

I locked the door and started crying after what he said. Does he even make sense? He cheats on me with another bitch and I should ask his consent to breakup. Does he think I'm his servant or slave? What a funny relationship. 

He continuously banged the door for nearly ten minutes until he got tired and went. I peeped at the door and confirmed his departure. I locked the door again and washed my face to continue my duty again. 

I am sure many of my hospital co-workers might have watched me slapping him and some might be his fans too. They might be angry on me for slapping their precious oppa and asked him to get lost but they doesn't know what kind of a jerk he is and what he did to my life to bring to this point. 

I don't care about their feelings, this may sound selfish but I am not giving a shit what the world thinks of me.


	31. Cheater

Third

Hye Joo kept on working on for days until she realized that three months have passed ahead of her. It was now July, where love blooms under the cherry blossom trees. She can see couples dating, but she gives a smirk knowing the outcome will be a rotten one. 

Her friend So Young, is now 7 months pregnant, belly growing to the point she had never expected before. They gender revealed to be a male child and the family was on cloud nine after hearing the said news. 

So Young feels uncomfortable with the big belly ahead of her. She had lost her sleep and her husband finds it difficult to handle her tantrums these days. His wife is becoming more sensitive day by day, and he finds it more troubling than scary. 

As for the hero, Do Kyungsoo, failed in getting his love back. He knew what he did was wrong. He also knew that he left a deep scar in Hye Joo's heart. But due to the circumstances, he can't do anything. A force is pulling him like a magnet from his beloved.

This matter is getting more and more serious everyday. Even though his members know about this, he told them not to inform their company because it could Hye Joo's future too. 

He know he was being noted by everyone. Everyone's eyes are focused on him and the people around him. He doesn't know what to do to protect his people and the people around him doesn't seem to understand him.

He seemed to be the cold style but his heart is a one where it longs for someone to spend the eternity with. But as for Hye Joo, his cold style is his real nature and his heart is just fake.

Hye Joo still can't get over the fact that she was lowkey cheated by a member of a famous boy idol group who has a duality image among his fans. Her heart cannot still take the shock of a breakup that was solely initiated by her. 

During one of the days, where Hye Joo worked in the hospital with a weak heart that is still screaming Do Kyungsoo's name, she happened to pass over the ward in which her soul sister, Go Eun Shin was admitted. 

She couldn't help but cry in front of the ward where her last operation took place. She was suddenly reminded by the words said by her sister.

Don't ever let go of his side and be with him in your highs and lows. Promise me that

The words ring inside her ears and she was questioning her inner self  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"Is there something happening without my knowledge?"  
"Did I lose something valuable?"  
Then she realized that she did not give him a chance to explain his side of point.

At least, even if she doesn't end up with him. She decided that she should know the reason fully behind why they broke up.

Right now, the conditions are almost favourable at her sight. Her chief is out and her duty ends in another hour. 

She decided to call Suho and ask about Kyungsoo's whereabouts so that she could meet him while surprising him so that he doesn't have time to create excuses. 

"Suho Oppa! Do you know where is D.O right now?" She asked in a monotonous tone.  
"He went outside, he said that he will go to his favourite restaurant to relieve his stress. Wait let me send you the address. Are you going to concile with him?" The other party asked. 

"No, Just wanted to return some stuffs that belong to him." She answered him and disconnected the call to avoid further questions. A few minutes later, she received a location link and she sprang up from her seat excitedly hoping that something will happen good today.

She couldn't wait for her shift to end soon as she was loitering around here and there. Ten minutes before her shift could end, she went into her room and changed her clothes. She decided to give him a chance and she is definitely not going to regret it.

Her duty for today ends, and she leaves out of work. She books a taxi and goes to the given place. Her heart is fluttering and she can recognise that something good will happen today. 

She can't control her excitement for meeting her ex after a long time. It's been three months after that slap and she thinks that he deserves a chance. Maybe she have forgiven him and prepared her heart to take him inside even though he was the one who did the mistake.

The cab arrived at the restaurant. She left the cab and payed the driver generously. She waits for sometime to collect her overexcited heart and go inside the restaurant. She takes baby steps to go inside the restaurant and find a lone corner to be occupied. 

There she comes in sight of a woman's back and a hidden figure at the front of that woman. The hidden figure was none other than the person she wanted to explain.

Do Kyungsoo

He sees her and locks his eyes with hers. She realized that he already got a replacement within the three months she had left him. Or it maybe the person who was the reason that they broke up. But all she could see now is that he and that girl are out for a date. 

She decided not to disturb the couple dating and went out of the restaurant immediately. She knows the tears are going to spill and she doesn't want anyone to see that sight of hers. So she decides to run away from that place. 

She tried to give him a chance by collecting her already broken heart , but he didn't see it and broke it further into more shards of pieces. She cried once again where she felt that she regretted her life and all the things around her are nothing but useless and burdensome things.


	32. Permanent Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains suicide attempts and drug usage attempts . Read it at your own risk.

Hye Joo

I left the restaurant after seeing the horrible sight in front of me. I regretted the choice of asking him to explain his side. Now that I look back to that day where Eun Shin Unnie told me that I shouldn't leave him, I think I made the right decision.

Sorry Unnie for not obeying your words. It's just that he is not right for me.

I cried until someone tapped my shoulder. I wiped my tears to face that person, none other that my ex. He brought out his acting skills and showed me an pitiful expression. No wonder why the ladies and grandmothers like him.

"Hye Joo-ya! What you saw is everything wrong! Listen to me, I ---" "Shut up you two-timer. I know what you're up to. You don't need to explain me. It was just a coincidence that I came there. Go have fun on your date. Congratulations for you and your girlfriend." I spat at his face and took the bus. 

I returned to Jiah's house, where I currently stayed if I don't have work. Eddy was there to welcome me,but I didn't mind him and went directly to Jiah's room. I took some of her clothes and went to the shower. I spend my own time under shower to collect my thoughts until my fingers and toes went pale and pruney.

I finished my shower and sat on the bed thinking about what happened today. Of course, he moved on from me and I didn't. That was the only problem.

Since I loved him with all my heart, I couldn't find myself moving on. The memories still haunt me or make me smile sometimes. He is happy with his girlfriend but I can't be. This is all killing me and I don't know what to do. If only I could rest myself in a deep slumber where I will never wake up again.  
.  
.  
.  
Wait, that's a good one.

A deep slumber where you won't wake up again. Death. It sounds good. Atleast in that way I can avoid him and lose his memories. 

Eun Shin Unnie, can I join you in the heavens?

I pondered a little bit about this idea. This might hurt for a while but it will give you eternal peace and internal happiness. I am afraid of the process, but let's go for it.

I searched for a knife in the kitchen and find the sharpest one. Eddy followed me until I chased him out of the room. He also cares for me but I can't let him see me die.

I looked at the knife and at my left wrist. I tried to cut my tip of my index finger's flesh and it hurted a lot. I don't want such a cruel death just for a heartbreak. I decided to think another idea for my everlasting sleep.

I roamed around the room to find Jiah's sleeping pills. As a doctor, I know that overtake of sleeping pills might lead to death. This is a way where my death will be a non painful one. 

I took all the tablets in my hand and a cup of water with a jug and sat on the study table in her room. I hissed at the pain when I remembered that my hand is still bleeding from the cut earlier. I decided to ignore it and concentrated on my last few minutes.

I tried to thank all who helped in my 23 years of my life and cope me up with all kinds of encouragements. It will be a sad thing if I don't thank them at least in my mind. Those few people who were with me all along my life and gave me their backs and shoulders whenever I needed their support. 

I was thanking everybody when I got stuck up with a person

Mom

My mom. The person who gave birth to me and the person who went through more than me. What if my mother committed suicide after my father's death? 

But she didn't do that. She stood by my side and made me grow. She worked a lot for me and made me flourish. She had to do many jobs at the same time plus having the household works just to pay my school fees. I think of the times where skipped many breakfasts, lunches and dinners just to work. The days she skipped her sleep just to earn money for feeding me. 

Her sacrifices made me spill buckets of tears. I threw away the pills and drank the water. Seeing back my mother, I realized that I should stand still by not swaying away from my goal. People come and people go but only you stand for yourself. 

Do Kyungsoo can come and go, but he will not play with my life again. I will not allow to. Not only him but any other man in this world. He just left me to make me realize my value and how strong I should live this life. 

I threw away the pills and kept the knife in the vanity table. I opened the door to see Eddy staring at me with his tail shaking. He jumped on me and that made me lose my balance. He licked my face and played with my hair. Somehow that made me comfortable and kept me in peace. 

I decided to give Eddy a bath and took him to the shower. He refused so much but in the end he showered and I dried him up. He seem to be annoyed by the fact that he was drenched. I used the blow-dryer to dry his furs. That made him close his eyes and enjoy the service did to him.

At the end, we started watching a cartoon movie called Snoopy. Thanks to Eddy and my mom, I felt like living again for a cause


	33. Date with Yoojin Unnie

Hye Joo

I woke up to the sound of dog barking in my ears. Eddy purposely did this to wake me up. I hate it when he do this. "Okay okay I'm up I'm up. I'll feed you wait. " I said groaning and stretching my arms and legs. 

I get up and go to kitchen to get some ham for Eddy. I made a mental reminder to buy groceries and dog foods for Eddy and myself to make some food. 

Eddy ate his food happily and I suddenly wanted to call Jiah. But it is now midnight there and I don't want to disturb her work there. Let me call her in the afternoon.

It was just 6:30 in the morning and I have to be in the hospital for night shift only. I messaged Yoojin Unnie to meet up because I couldn't meet her up last time in the hospital. 

To: 유진언니~  
Can we meet at 10?

From: 유진언니~  
Sure. At Cally's?

To :유진언니~  
I don't know where, pick me up from my hospital.

From: 유진언니~  
Cool, be ready by 9:30

I went to the room and took a bath. One advantage of staying in Jiah's room is her luxurious bathtub. Her bathtub is like a bed, very comfortable to lean. She used to mention early days how she used her bathtub for sex and champagnes with a person I don't even know. 

Well, Jiah apart. Now I took one of Jiah's dresses and wore it for today's girls date. It has been almost a year since I went to a girls date. Well, the last will bring me unwanted memories so I don't want to remember it. 

I went to the kitchen to make some bacons for me as my stomach was growling in hunger. Bacons for a perfect morning to go. 

I ate the bacons I cooked for myself right from the pan. One advantage of eating alone is that there will be less usage of utensils. Now that my stomach is full, I got some energy to do. 

It's still 7:45 in the morning, so I decided to wash the clothes that I've used. Jiah doesn't like her clothes to be used. So I decided to was them up and iron it. She irons her clothes even till pajamas. Sometimes things like this shows that Jiah is from a rich family. 

I loaded the clothes into the machine and added detergent to it. The clothes were getting washed. Meanwhile I decided to clean the living because, it should be clean when Jiah comes. 

Soon, the clothes were done and I hanged them up for drying in the balcony. It was 8:45 by then and then I left the house just taking my card and phone with me.

I took the bus to my hospital and reached it by 9:35. I saw Yoojin Unnie was waiting for me and she got of the car and ran to me to give a hug.

I hugged Yoojin Unnie back and we got into the car. She helped me with my seatbelt and she started talking " Hye Joo-ya. What's wrong with you these days? You look so thin and pale! Come let me take you to a famous restaurant and help you to gain your weight back."

"Unnie! Even if I gain weight, if I attend just one night duty, I will be back to normal." I replied. We talked, chatted and laughed all the way to the restaurant.

The restaurant was quite fashionable. Suddenly I feel underdressed for this restaurant, but I saw few people wearing casuals, so that made me feel calmer.

We took our places in the farthest table in sight to have some privacy. The waiter came and took our orders. We ordered pork meat, beef meat and some jjajjangmyeon for starters. 

"Unnie, didn't you go out with your boyfriend?" I asked. "I went yesterday with him to another restaurant. He likes their service and food very much". She replied

"How was Go Eun Shin when she died?" Unnie asked me with pain in her eyes. I heaved out a long breath and said "She looked painless, at least for that one day, in our sight" I finished it up.

"I actually regret not being by her side. I wished I would be with you guys to take care of her. And also, I heard you got kidnapped by your stepfather? How are you! Are you facing any problems?" She asked me back.

"Yes, Unnie. I am fine actually. Even I also regret the same. To be exact, Jiah Unnie was the one who stayed with Eun Shin Unnie for a long time than us. That's why she went to Swiss right after her death." I said the first part with a bitter expression on my face.

While talking, the food arrived and it was delicious. No wonder why Yoojin Unnie loves this restaurant. The food was great and their service was no joke. Maybe I should come here again afterwards with my mom and Jiah.

We went to Yoojin Unnie's apartment after that to watch a movie. We decided to watch Titanic again for the nth time because we used to watch Titanic in our school days whenever we hangout between ourselves.

I asked Unnie to stop by the departmental store to drop by and buy some groceries for Jiah's home and food for Eddy. It took me almost an hour to buy the groceries because there were so many to buy. 

She was grumbling how I made her wait for an hour to get groceries all the way home. She bought popcorns for us and I bought some nachos in my behalf so that I can be comfortable. She insisted on buying cokes and milkshakes for us and she did it. 

We arrived at her home and settled down really fast to watch the movie. She had a CD with her and she played it immediately. The movie started and there was Jack on sight immediately with the gambling game. 

I started having the popcorn first just to save the nachos for later. Not even fifteen minutes passed from watching the movie I feel sleepy suddenly. Unnie was watching the movie sincerely and I didn't want to disturb her. Sleepiness took over me as I slept soundly during the movie.


	34. Backstabbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torture and Mature Content ahead. Read at your risk

Hye Joo

I opened my eyes to find myself in a place which looks similar to Yoojin Unnie's house. She was sitting in the couch opposite me. "Wow! Our Hye Joo has woke up. Are you hungry?" She asked. But her voice and emotions weren't hers. 

Then only I realized that I was tied by a rope to the bed. "Unnie! Why have you tied me to the bed? Let me Go. Don't do this to me. Don't you know that I have a trauma of kept tying up?"

Yes, after the Maldives kidnapping incident, I am afraid of tying myself up. I can't even tie myself up using bathrobe. I was afraid about this, but never that this will happen to me again. But what's wrong with Yoojin Unnie?

"Unnie! I am not playing! Please release me!" I called for her. She came and kept an knife under my neck. I burst into tears after seeing the knife under my neck. "Yoojin Unnie! Why are you doing this? I swear this is not for fun." I cried out.

"Okay! Baby, so now we will do video call with 3 people. Your favourite three to be exact." She plastered my mouth and took her phone. She entered some keys and kept the phone in selfie mode. 

The call connected to show Jiah, my mom and Do Kyungsoo. My mom was crying on the other side. "Hye Joo-ya! Please don't leave me. I'm sorry that I fought with you!" My mom screamed. 

"Yoojin, you whore! Aren't you going to leave her? I will definitely arrest you and place you in the court. You are going to face heavy punishment for what you're doing is illegal. " Jiah warned. 

By now the EXO members joined Kyungsoo and I can see some screaming and throwing tantrums at Yoojin Unnie. 

"Yoojin! Are you going to leave her or not?" Suho asked. I can see Do Kyungsoo crying in the corner and Luhan, Xiumin and Chen are trying to calm him down . Chanyeol on the other hand, was shooting strings of cuss words towards Yoojin Unnie. 

Yoojin Unnie shushed everybody and started speaking. "Listen! Screaming me through the call cannot change my mindset. I will kill my darling Hye Joo before you could even find her. She will be rotten and stinky when you find her." 

" I won't leave you like this Kim Yoojin, Do you think Kyungsoo will love you back if you kill Hye Joo. You already broke them up by blackmailing Kyungsoo. Now if you try to kill her and take him, he won't become yours." Chanyeol screamed from behind.

"Yes! Even though you are my friend Yoojin, I won't forgive you if you kill her" Sehun said. 

What's happening here? What does Chanyeol mean by his words? Is Yoojin Unnie friends with EXO? I don't understand anything.

"Shut up all of you!Mrs. Ji, afterwards, I will send your daughter's body to you safely." Yoojin Unnie said and ended the call. 

She took the plaster from my mouth and placed the knife on my mouth. It hurted my lips and tongue and caused it to bleed feverently. I cried because this is more than my level of torture than I can bear in. 

Even though I suffered a kidnap, it wasn't severe as this. I can't move my wrist and my legs. This is literal hell. Yoojin Unnie touches the blood flowing on my cheeks and shows a smirk. She removes the knife and I can't close my mouth. Looks like I can't speak for a while.

"Aren't you curious about what relationship I have with your boyfriend, or should I say ex?" Yoojin Unnie says. I nodded because I am dead curious. 

"Well, I met Sehun and Chanyeol in my restaurant in London. They liked my food so much and recommend my restaurant to their members. They got attached to my personality and they invited me to Korea to spend time with them. I came here an year ago and met with the members.

Among all the members Kyungsoo was the only one who hooked my heart. I got interested and stalked him like a sasaeng and tried to impress him.

But you had to come in between and had to separate. He fell for you and I couldn't tolerate it. After Eun Shin died, I used my resources to send Jiah away where she couldn't come and save you. I planned everything just to make him mine and I used you as a bait.

I sneaked into your house after the day he proposed to you and kept a camera in your bathroom. I recorded you bathing and showed him. I threatened him that I will release this in the internet along with the caption "EXO D.O.'s girlfriend looks hot under shower". 

He got angry at me and fell under trap. The date near your hospital was for you to see and to break up with him. My plan worked and you broke up with him. I was really happy when he broke up with you. 

I also blackmailed him to get him under my control. But after three months, he showed up in your life again in the form of Chen's treatment.

I saw what happened at the hospital. Even though you avoided him, his heart longs for you and I couldn't digest it in. So I decided to finish you off once for all so that he won't be able to connect to you after your death like Chen

You were a good dongsaeng for me in Busan . But you didn't know your place and took someone else's belongings. This is known as theft. You need to get your punishment for the crime you did. 

His members found what happened and tried to cut connections with me. They even said everything what happened here to Jiah and she is coming here after applying an long-term leave.

Do you wonder how I even get informations about you and the people around you? I have my ways and resources to help me. 

I came in contact with a person who is your enemy for a long time. She wants to take revenge on you for various things. Want to meet that person?" Yoojin Unnie completed.

I was just shook after hearing her story. I feel ashamed for a reason now that she has used me to play between us. This is not the Yoojin Unnie I used to know. She even went to the point of taking a video of me bathing and blackmailed Kyungsoo. I am also curious who is that person who is my long lost enemy who wants to take revenge.


	35. Battered and Bruised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More torture and Mature content than the last chapter. Read at your own risk

Hye Joo

Yoojin went to call the person who was waiting to take revenge on me and that person was none other than

Cha Se Jin

I expected this to happen because Se Jin and myself have a long ass history to go back from college. She used to bully me using her father's powers because he is the dean. When her father took my side, she couldn't tolerate it and stopped coming to college for days.

She even changed her major for neurology to psychology because of me. I guess the scars remained in her heart and caused her to revenge on me.

"Woah! Is this the Ji Hye Joo I knew in the college? The sadistic bitch who made me fight against my own dad. Look at your state right now! You look like you're going to die any moment now. I lost my job because of you and you right away took that job from my hands. 

What a lucky bitch you are! You have D.O as your boyfriend and the other EXO members are even willing to give their life for you. You must have saved the country in your past life. But now you are going to heaven, what a sad ending.

Eun Shin said that she doesn't have company in the heaven, so we decided to send you to accompany her and watch over your family and friends.

This is my pure revenge for taking away my job and bringing misunderstanding in my family. Our family has lost the peace because of you. If your death can bring back our family peace means, then I am willing to do anything for it" she said and grabbed away my neck.

I started coughing and my extreme gag reflex didn't help it. Again blood started spilling from my lips and tongue because of the force she is giving. 

She choked me and I started suffering for breath. Yoojin on the other hand, looks happy with the treatment that I am getting. 

I couldn't move my arms and legs and it's way too suffocation for me. She finally let my neck go and I could sense some marks from the way she grabbed my neck. In this rate, she might've broken my vocal cords. 

"I won't kill you like this. You need to go through what you did. Reap what you sow. I am your karma and I'm a very horrendous bitch. I won't let you live. You will die and they'll find you as a rotten dead body." Se Jin said and went out. 

Yoojin covered my nose with an handkerchief and the strong smell of the insecticide used in it made me knock out immediately. I am very afraid now that I know everything isn't a joke.

I am also sorry for Kyungsoo because I fought with him unnecessarily. I should asked him whether anything troubles him or not. We should have solved this while talking and I didn't give him a chance to reconcile. If only I had been patient in this relationship. 

Like last time, Kyungsoo won't come to save me. He will forget me and have another girlfriend because I disturbed his life and made him suffer. It's best for him to stay away from me. 

I am a trouble human. If he is by my side, he will suffer more than me. Yes, it's time for him to forget about me and time for me to let go of him and his memories. Maybe this is all for a good cause. 

I feel someone splashing water on my face. I opened my eyes to see the ugly faces again. Yoojin and Sejin. Just thinking about them makes me throwing up. I never knew that they would go this far just for a mere human like me.

"Do you know how many days you are sleeping?" Yoojin asked. I did not budge to answer their question. My body feels sore just lying here for who knows how many days. 

"Bitch! It's been two and a half days since you've been here. Looks like not even one soul cares you except your mother. Jiah and your so-called dear boyfriend D.O also forgot you. 

This is your last day in this Earth, you are going to die within 2 PM. We are going to kill you slowly using our method. 

Yoojin-sshi! Strip her down!" Sejin said.

Oh no! This is going worse than I thought.   
______________________________________  
(Feel free to skip this if you are not strong hearted)

Third

Hye Joo's ties from the bed were removed and Yoojin pulled her down. They started tearing her clothes and Hye Joo couldn't feel but cry out loud. She fell down holding her clothes and started begging for her life. 

Sejin grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. "Bitch! You want me to save you when all the things that you've done for me is bad? What do you expect me to be! Nelson Mandela? I'm sorry but that's not my style." She slapped Hye Joo hard. Due to the slap Hye Joo fell down again. 

She went to Yoojin and said "Unnie! Please save me! I swear that I won't go around D.O again. I won't meet him and I won't reconcile with him. Please let me live. I have a ailing mother to take care of. " She begged by failling in her knees. 

"Dongsaeng, I'm sorry but you should've said this before accepting his proposal at the Namsan Tower. Now it's too late. Let me kill you and take him. Watch us have fun from heaven." Yoojin replied coldly. 

Meanwhile Sejin took a belt and caressed it. Hye Joo become more scared and prepared her body. Sejin loaded all the revenge and started beating her like a dog.

Slap  
Slap  
Slap

Yoojin is satisfied after the treatment Hye Joo is receiving. Sejin uses all of her force to make Hye Joo die by each beating she gives.

On the other hand, Hye Joo is crying hardly because her body couldn't tolerate the bearings. Her frail body is too much for this kind of torture. Her pale skin is turning red and blue in some places. Blood started oozing out in some places because the belt teared her skin.

Her body is now battered and bruised and so is her heart. She cried out loud wishing that someone could hear her cries and come and save her from this hell.

"Hearing you cry makes my heart light! Cry more so that I can feel relaxed. Yoojin-sshi, want to have some fun?" Sejin spoke.

Yoojin took the belt from Sejin's hand and started beating Hye Joo feverently. Hye Joo tried to escape from the beatings but she couldn't. She crouched herself into a ball and closed her eyes and prayed that this must be a dream. But too bad, this hurts way too much to be a dream. Each beating that she gets keeps on reminding her that none of this is a dream. 

She suddenly thought of her cruel stepfather who used to treat her the same way as she is being treated now. The only difference is that the person who beats is changed. 

More blood started coming out of her body and the bruises started to get deeper and deeper. Some of them had turn violet, some blue and cold, some red and fresh. She never thought she would die cruelly in this way. That's why they said, death approaches people in an unexpected way. 

"Okay! Now let's stop this. Let's tie her up like that and give her a bath. She stinks. "Sejin said. 

Yoojin and Sejin tied her up and dropped her body in the bathtub. Her body starting to burn due to the chillness of the water. It was almost ice and the burns weren't helping her. 

"Have a nice shower in the salt ice water. Remember that this is the last bath that you will have before your death." Sejin chriped.

She screamed loudly as the burns made her flinch even now and then when her skin comes in contact with the salty water. The water was soon began to surround by her blood and she could feel her self fainting from the water's temperature. 

At a distance, Sejin and Yoojin were watching her screams and flinches and having fun. They spent almost half an hour making fun of her and her naked skin. Their gossips weren't that mattered Hye Joo. She needs to escape all this in order to survive.

"Okay! Now that you had the best bath of your life, come down now, let's send you directly to heaven." Yoojin said. 

They pulled her out of the tub and made her lie on the bathroom floor. Each of them had a knife in their hands, a sharp one to be exact. She shivered after coming out of the water and her body was burning from the effects of water plus the burns. 

"I'll start Yoojin-sshi!" Sejin said and slit Hye Joo's cheeks. "This is for standing against me in the college" Another silt in the another side "This is for making my father as my enemy"

Another slit in the neck "This is disturbing my family". Another slit in the wrist "This is for making me lose my job" Another slit in the other wrist "This is for making me change my department".

Another slit in the inner thighs " This is for taking all my friends and patients away. The last stab in the Stomach. "The last one is for interrupting my dream. Rest in Peace".

Hye Joo never had the voice to scream for her freedom. She knew her last minutes were coming and she knew her world was turning black

"Yoojin-sshi! Go ahead." Yoojin took her knife and started. One slice in the forehead "For seeing Kyungsoo in Maldives" Another one in the nape "For Kissing him with your stinky mouth"

A stab in the back "For making him fall for you" And one last in the solar plexus "For Making him yours" Yoojin finished.

Hye Joo closed her eyes and she could feel all her sense were about to loose. She could see the grim reaper standing nearby the door with a small bag in the person's hands. Then she loses her conscious and declares herself as dead.

"Whores! Put your hands up! All men out right now!" A voice boomed. They turned to see the person they mocked in the call, Kim Jiah to stand in front of them fully equipped and having her gun in front of her. 

"First cover her body up and call the paramedics" Jiah commanded through her headpiece. She kicked the knife out of Sejin's hands and handcuffed her. Yoojin was also handcuffed by another officer. The paramedics came inside and took Hye Joo in a stretcher and loaded her in the ambulance. 

The two were arrested and kept in the police van. Jiah's officials took care of them while Jiah went to the hospital with Hye Joo.

"Hello! I saved Hye Joo, but she was stabbed and tortured by them, so were are taking her to the hospital. Come and meet us there" Jiah answered a phone call and ended it.


	36. Recovery On!

Third

Hye Joo was bought to the hospital, to the Hospital where she works. Jiah accompanied her and informed her mother, So Young to take care of her. 

She decided not call the EXO members for a short while because they recently had a comeback. They are busy with the promotions and she didn't want to disturb them especially distract Do Kyungsoo.

The doctor examined her body and said that she needs to undergo a surgery and she won't be able to speak for a while. Her vocal cords are strained and her cheeks are damaged. She is in comatose because the body has underwent a severe shock. She can't walk for a while because her lower part nerves are damaged moderately. 

The doctors are trying their level best to save her. It's a relief that the doctors here are her seniors. Earlier her head came to check on her. He did the surgery for her stab at the back because it disturbed. He gave words of encouragement to her mom and went after a small check-up. 

Jiah went to her office to handle the two criminals. She filed a case in the court on the behalf of Attorney using her special keys. She went to the lockup where the criminals caught in the act were kept in.

"Look who's behind the bars. I never thought that I would meet you both here at a situation like this. If only things had been correct from the start, I wouldn't have allowed you guys to come near Hye Joo. 

Well, as to control my patience, I won't be handling your case. I can't stand you two being whores and sitting in the defendant chair." Jiah said and left the room.   
______________________________________  
3 months later  
Timeline : October 2017

Hye Joo

I felt something sting my hand and tried to move it which I shouldn't have. It stinged even more when I moved it. 

I rubbed my eyes with my left hand and tried to understand the surroundings. There was a IV drip stand near me and my hand was connected to it. 

I remember, I was stabbed and whipped righ,Was I saved?

I wanted to get up from the bed and walk out to drink water because my throat was parched. I tried to get up and I felt a shooting pain in my lower back. I failed and laid back again. After my actions, a person appeared before me.

Wait, this person with a big belly is my room?

"Hye Joo-sshi! Don't worry, I'm Minseok's friend. Don't worry I'm here to take care of you. Wait let me call the others. 

She called and informed the others. I opened my mouth to speak something but I felt pain. "Hye Joo-sshi! You are not supposed to talk for a while because your vocal cords and your cheeks are hurted that it damaged your speaking skills. You will be fine after two-three months. If you want anything feel free to sign me." She said.

I signed her and asked her water. She poured me a cup of water and I drank it without hesitation. I signed her and asked about her. 

"I'm Choi DaEun. Minseok's classmate and your head's ex-wife." Head's ex-wife? So the rumors were true?. I asked for a paper and pen. She willingly gave it to me and I wrote things about me and showed it to her. 

I signed and asked her how months her pregnancy is. She replied that she is in her fifth month. I signed her to say about the things missed. 

She said that I've been in this state for three months. The criminals in my case ( Yoojin and Sejin) were given life imprisonment. So young gave birth to a healthy boy baby a month ago. They named him Kim Yoochun. 

Oh wow! I promised her to be by her side during her delivery. I couldn't see her son and carry him after her delivery. I promised to be the godmother for her child. I couldn't attend her baby shower and enjoy anything. I felt emotional after thinking about this. 

"Why are your eyes teary?" DaEun asked me. I worte and showed her my emotions right now. After reading my answer, she chuckled and said " Be with me in my baby shower". 

I felt something warm rise in my heart after hearing her answer. I drew a heart in the paper she gave me and shooted it towards her. 

While DaEun and myself were playing like this, the door burst open to see twelve men in my eyes. He was also there with them. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Tao and Lay ran to me and engulfed me in their sandwich hug. 

"Thank God! You woke up. These three months we spent in confusion and scaredness about you. We couldn't be happy how much ever we tried to. He were so restless about when would you wake up " Baekhyun said. 

"Yeah! Tian Na! I prayed to God everyday for you to wake up" Lay chimed. The others surrounded me and started talking about how they missed me and made jokes to escape the emotional atmosphere.

My mom came and started crying after seeing my condition. She apologized for that day where she sarcastically said to take my own decision. I also cried along with her.

Being not able to talk is such a pain in the ass. I want to talk my feelings and tell them that I missed them also. 

A little later Jiah came and hugged me tight. "Unnie! Thank you for saving me " I signed her. I cried under her embrace. "You little weak bitch! Don't ever go with anybody like that. You escaped the border with a little tweeny weeny gap. Next time if I heard anything, I will kill you with my own hands."

"Can't you refrain yourself from cussing inside the hospital? We have a pregnant lady here. Do you want her baby to hear all your cussings and tantrums?" Kris whined. 

"I'm sorry DaEun Unnie. I'll will not curse I'm front of you!" Jiah apologized. The room was full of liveliness and excitement.

My eyes trailed to the door where he was standing and watching everything with folded hands. He saw me and give me a 'you have done well' smile. 

Seeing us, Jiah said "Okay! Let's go out. The lovebirds want privacy." She pushed everybody out and gave us privacy. 

He came towards me and took me in his embrace. I missed this feeling and i missed him too. I lifted my head to see his eyes filled with tears. He stuffed me in his chest . I could feel his chest heaving up and down. 

He was crying and I couldn't help but cry.


	37. Epilogue

Hye Joo

"I missed you so much Hye Joo-ya!" He said with his hoarse voice. I also missed you, Oppa!. I wanted to say everything out and cry in his arms but I couldn't. Something is forcing me out to stay away from him. 

I have already decided to stay away from him. Even though we love each other, we are never meant to be together. I am just pulling him down. There are many people who envy me. He wants to stay by my side but I don't want to. I don't want to be a burden to him.

He sat by the corner of the bed and looked at me with his tear-stricken eyes. I took his face in my hands and wiped his tears away. I have failed to bring smile in his face. All I give him is pressure and tears. 

I took a new piece of paper from the nightstand and started writing something. I have decided to stay away from him and I am going to tell him now. 

After I finished writing for what it seemed like ten minutes, I gave the paper to him. He started reading it loud

Dear Kyungsoo Oppa,

It's been nearly three months since I saw you and everybody. How are you? Are you doing well? Even though my current condition is not fine. I will be fine afterwards. The thing I wanted to say to you is that..... Oppa, let's seperate ways like we were three months before. I want to stay away from you. I don't want to be a burden to you and worry my problems to you also. Already I have made you feel angry, sad and worry because of me. I don't want you to have a hard time because of me. Let's stay away from each other and don't recognise me if we coincidentally meet each other. Even though we are not together, my heart stays true to you. You are a unforgettable memory of my life. I love you so much and I will always. Good luck for your future.

Yours sincerely  
Ji Hye Joo.

He read the letter and tears started flowing through his eyes. He kept the paper in the nightstand and knelt in the ground and catched my hand. 

"Hye Joo-ya. You know what? Before you come into my life, I have never felt any colours surround me and my aura was cold and dead. 

But, after you came, everything changed drastically. I fell for you in the first sight and I could see myself changing. The people around me say that I've changed for good. 

After the break-up with you, My old character returned, even worse. I was angry on Yoojin for using you to attain me. I guarded myself with your memories and now your saying us to seperate ways?

Who said that you're a burden to me? Never! You are the one that bought rainbows and unicorns in my life. I knew that you never believed in love, but I wanted you to believe in me. 

Trust me you are never a embarassment or a burden to me. In fact, I'm proud of you that my babygirl has went through a lot and yet, you're here in front of me, alive.

If I were in your shoes, I would have quitted this long time ago. But you, my most prized treasure, succeeded every obstacle and won everything above the world. 

If you think that you're doing good for me by breaking up with me, that's where you're going wrong. If you leave me like this I'm never going forgive myself for not being with you in your hardest times and adding more pressure to it. I might die without you" He stopped and buried his face on my lap.

He cried and weeped on me and I can feel my tears running down. I lifted his face and kissed his tears away. I took the letter from his hands and tore it away. He senses what was happening and carried my in bridal style.

He placed in the wheelchair and pushed it out to the garden of the hospital. I feel refreshed after breathing the cool air after a long time. 

He stopped at a place and knelt down in one leg. He pulled a box from his cardigan pocket and opened it.

A diamond ring

"Dear Hye Joo, I've known you for almost 14 months right now. But I want to know you more. I want to have my mornings beginning and nights ending with you. Have kids and dogs to fulfill our lives. Have fun in teaching you cooking and make love with you every night.

I want to carry you in my arms every morning and have you feed for me. I want to lie down in your lap whenever I'm tired. I want you to hug me whenever I am angry. 

I will take all your tantrums in my arms and make you feel happy. I promise that I will make you fly in cloud nine. I will never make you regret anything regarding me and us. Let's have a perfect life after this. 

Ji Hye Joo! Will you marry me and be my partner for life?"

I could feel my tears running down my cheeks and my emotions coming up. I opened my mouth to say yes, but I felt no voice coming out. I just nodded him a yes and hugged him by pulling him passionately.

"Woooohoooo!!! Another wedding coming up!" Jiah howled. The boys and my mother came running to me. She hugged me tight and laid my head in her shoulder. 

Jiah throwed a box towards me. I opened it to find another ring inside it. He slipped the ring inside my ring finger and I did the same to him.

He looked me in my eye and bought his head closer to me. He bumped our foreheads connect and kissed me in my lips. 


	38. Special Chapter

Do Kyungsoo

December, 2017

"Kyungsoo! Can you stop striding around the room for heavens' sake?" Chanyeol shouted. "I feel you Kyungsoo, but being nervous isn't the right thing to feel now. If your nervousness doesn't stop right now, you're definitely going to ruin this day" Suho hyung tried to calm me down.

I mean how can I even calm down? Today's my wedding and I can't help but feel nervous. I worked my ass off for two months to this great day and I don't want to ruin it with my silly nervousness.

What if she says 'no' at the altar?  
What if her mother doesn't want me as a son-in law?  
What if my fans barge in to stop my wedding?

So many 'what ifs' but I wasn't able to answer any of them. I couraged myself not to think much and focused on the people around me. 

"Kyungsoo-yah!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see my mom in her hanbok standing prettily with a flower bouqet in her hand. I ran to her to hug her and invited her inside the room. My father and my brother's family were talking with the boys outside while my mom just carressed my face.

"Why are you sweating so much? Are you nervous?" My mom asked me. "I am scared and I don't know what to do" I admitted. "Aigoo~our baby is getting married. You should be happy when you get married, why are you even scared when she is the one whom you love?"

"Just this and that. Last minute thoughts. Anyway where are the others?" I asked peeping outside to see the others still chatting. 

"Kyungsoo-yah! Have this" my mom said and gave me a necktie and a necklace set." This was gifted by your grandparents to us. We really didn't a chance to use this. Even Seungsoo also got one like this on his wedding day. We wanted to give you this because we think that you will use it more than us." 

I took the necktie and necklace from her hands and keep it on the vanity table in front. I hugged her and said "It's not like you're son is going to be seperated from you forever right?" She nodded and let me go. 

"Take care of her well and be safe too. She is so precious." My mom reminded me. "I know mama! Don't worry". She then goes with our family  
and the boys come in again.

Seniors and juniors from our company and other companies came and wished me. Honestly I don't know most of them personally, It's all because of this blabbermouth Baekhyun and Leader Suho. Even our president is here for our marriage but he didn't and see me yet. 

We took photos and they left to sit before the altar. The boys came and tried to cheer me up but I couldn't do so because the fear is still inside me. 

"Kyungsoo, you're sweating too much that you're base foundation is fading away. There's only 10 minutes left. Hurry up and put on some base and go soon" Baekhyun said. 

I checked my face in the mirror and what he said was true. I took a extra base pack that we have incase of emergencies and applied it in my face. Once when I knew I'm ready to go, I dragged Suho to the altar with me since he is my man of honour.

The door closed behind us and I can't stand straight. My legs are a puddle of goo and my mentality is at the point of breaking down. People were whispering to themselves and suddenly the piano started playing.

The piano was being by Chanyeol and the choir team consisted of Chen, Baekhyun and Ryeowook hyung. The people started clapping their hands as the door opened. 

Words couldn't be described how she looked today. With a simple wedding gown and a simple touch up, she looked stunning enough to make my legs go jelly. I was baffled by her beauty when Suho closed my mouth.

"You look like starving for something. Close your mouth" Suho hyung said. She is like the morning dewdrop on the leaf, looking so pure and innocent in that dress. 

The music continued to play as she walked towards me accompanied by my father and the maids of honour. She looked extremely beautiful, like an angel who descended from the heaven. 

She came and stood by my side, looking at me with her almond eyes. I couldn't bring myself to look at the altar back. The priest cleared his throat to get my attention. I bowed to him as a form of apology and let him   
to start the ceremony.

Time passed by and we were getting to the end, said our oaths to each other. The priest asked us to exchange our rings and we did that too. We bought a simple diamond ring. I wanted to buy an expensive one when she settled for the cheapest. It was beautiful nonetheless.

When the priest said "Therfore I announce you as husband and wife, You may now kiss the bride", there was an uproar in the hall . I looked at her to see her hung her head low with pink tinted on her cheeks. 

I went near to her as my heart beated so loudly that she can hear. I lifted her veil and gently placed it back. Even though we have did this many times, I don't know why I am feeling so nervous. 

I took her face in my hands and made her look at me. She locked her eyes at me and that was enough to turn me crazy. I locked my lips with hers gently and pecefully . A part of my heart said that she's mine and I'm hers.

We didn't care about the uproar we caused to the crowd but the service came to an end. 

The photo session came and she throwed her bouquet which was caught by Minseok Hyung. I know that hyung is head over heels for someone and they will get married soon. 

As we were about to board our car, Suho hyung came running to us along with the boys. The girls also came with them and took my wife away. At first I was confused. 

"Here. This is your Honeymoon ticket. Have fun. The plane leaves exactly in 3 hours. Go home and change your dress and go to the flight." Suho hyung said. 

"After three months we should want a news that you are going to become a father" Chanyeol said. I slapped him knowing what he meant and hugged the boys. I opened the ticket to see the destination

Two Tickets to Maldives (with full accomadation) for a whole week. This time It's just you both. Have fun and take care  
~ EXO

Maldives, where it all started.

THE END


End file.
